The Heir of Blood
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: They said that Jane didn't have the capacity to love. Well, they haven't read THIS story yet. Feel free to rate and review! :
1. Chapter 1: Sebastian

**Sebastian**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

They say that the Volturi are ruthless, merciless, and downright terrifying. I must admit, we are. Then again, it all boils down to perspective.

To me, the Volturi are family.

It's funny how most of the people I've met – and not drained dry – have said that they would love to become a vampire. Immortality is extremely attractive… if you have someone to share it with. Otherwise, you'll be faced with the possibility of spending the rest of your life alone.

Fortunately there was one person who filled the empty void in my existence.

My name is Sebastian Volturi, and here is my story.

* * *

I hardly remember my childhood; most of the time I traveled from one place to another. I was a young drifter, you might say. The only clear memory I have as a human was when my adoptive parents came for me. The others were all jumbled, and now, I have made no attempt to seek out my past where I knew I had nothing.

The two vampires who came for me and treated me like their own son were Aro and Sulpicia Volturi.

I must admit that there was one thing that they longed to possess: my ability. My drifting nature – constantly moving from place to place throughout my wretched life – was my strongest characteristic. They believed that it would be an extremely useful vampiric ability – but they admit that at the time, they didn't know it would be _very_ useful.

I have the power of advanced telekinesis. This allows me to move things at will, from items as huge as an entire cruise ship to items as small as an atom.

At first Aro and Sulpicia treated me as their most valued asset, but it was Sulpicia who decided to adopt me as her own. Naturally, Aro bent to his wife's wishes, and I was soon known in the Volturi coven as the adopted son of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi.

In a way, I believe that Aro accepted me as his son because he could parade the fact that he was the father of one of the world's strongest vampires. Through me, he acquired some of his valued guards: Felix, Demetri, and later on, Jane and Alec. However, my initial belief about him being able to boast of my ability was shattered.

I remember him telling me that I was his final and deadliest weapon. A weapon he would use only when the coven's existence was on the brink of destruction. Any other vampire in my position would have grown too egotistical, but I wasn't bothered by it. I never was concerned with rank or power; I only wanted to protect my family and friends.

To Aro, it seemed enough. He knew I was loyal, and as my father, he could read my mind through my facial expressions. He claimed he knew me too well, and I fear he is right. For every emotion I showed, he read volumes of my thoughts without having to touch me like he did other vampires.

He called it a "father's intuition".

Nevertheless I learned to read _him_ as well. I knew he had great ambitions, and that no one, not even I or Sulpicia, would truly be on firm ground with him. He was unpredictable. He could be loving, and then ferocious in a blink of an eye. I think he loved me and Sulpicia in his own way, but when he would be forced to choose between the coven and me and Sulpicia, he would choose the Volturi.

Now how could such a powerful vampire escape the knowledge of the rest of the vampires living in the world?

Well, for one thing, Aro never told me to display the gravity of my abilities. I was then restricted to moving objects such as swords and other menial things. The only time the range and strength of my ability was evident was when the Volturi usurped power from the Romanian coven.

I remember it as if it were yesterday: the smell of the Romanian's fear as they saw their coven members blasted to pieces before their very eyes. And there stood Aro, Caius, and Marcus, looking mildly interested at the bloodshed that was happening. The few vampires who ran away before the battle survived, but those who boldly remained felt the receiving end of my power.

I was never the bloodthirsty type compared to Caius, and my father usually blames it on the time I spent with my mother. Frankly, politics of the vampires bores me, and I would rather spend my time painting or reading. When the need arises, however, I can be as ruthless as my father.

My temper isn't as short as Caius', but the moment it erupts, I cannot be restrained. Aro delightfully enjoys the outbursts I've displayed over the years, because it usually involved me tearing a vampire to pieces. It usually takes two to three vampires to tear another vampire apart, but thanks to my ability, I can definitely manage it on my own.

Once the Volturi had total control, Aro immediately set on establishing a permanent home for us. We soon settled in a grand palace in Italy and watched as our power surged over the centuries. The roster of guards was soon added, and I usually stood near the foot of Aro's throne during important meetings. Somehow, those years of being a "pawn" in Aro's grandiose scheme left me wonder how a life with someone would be like.

I saw Aro with Sulpicia, and even Caius and Marcus had their respective mates. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that I soon longed for someone who would take away the loneliness of my existence.

* * *

**Sometime during the 13****th**** century**

"Lord Sebastian?"

I turned, vaguely aware that two women were ogling at me openly. They were some of the newest recruits, and it was possible that they would be dinner. "Yes?"

Katherine, one of the Volturi's newest servants, bowed. "Lady Sulpicia is asking for you."

I sighed, rubbing my temple slowly. I knew I was a little down lately, but was it that obvious? I thanked Katherine and headed to the tower. The guards at the entrance acknowledged my arrival before opening the door. The spiraling staircase that led to my mother's chamber would have shocked any human to the point of exhaustion, but with my vampire speed I was knocking on her door after a few seconds.

"Enter," my mother called.

I opened the door and saw Athenodora sitting on one of the plump couches near the window. She was holding an intricate ruby necklace – a present from Caius, no doubt – while my mother was eyeing me closely from her vanity mirror.

"Mother," I said, kissing her hand. "You called?"

"Yes, of course. I noticed you seemed rather depressed lately. What's troubling you?" she put the mirror down and glanced at me. "You know I don't like seeing you upset."

"Nothing, Mother," I lied.

She laughed. "Sebastian, darling, I've been your mother long enough to know when you've been lying to me. Now tell me what troubles you."

"I think he doesn't want to tell you in front of me," Athenodora guessed. "I shall leave the two of you alone."

Athenodora made a move to leave, but my mother stopped her.

"No, Athenodora. If my son can't tell me with others present, then he shouldn't say anything. He knows full well that I can always take my case with his father," she said imperiously.

My shoulders drooped in defeat. I knew that when she brought up my father, I was a gone goose. My father had the power to read a person's thoughts with a single touch. Everything a person has ever thought would flow straight from their mind and into his. A powerful and dangerous ability.

"Very well, Mother, if you insist," I conceded. She and Athenodora giggled girlishly, and if I could blush, I would have. They sat down on their personal couch and I pulled up a chair. I felt like I was facing a jury; I would have rather faced my father, Caius, and Marcus.

"I'm looking for a mate," I blurted out quickly.

My mother and Athenodora's smiles widened.

"Finally." Athenodora said, placing the necklace around her neck and clasping it shut.

"Have you found a suitable woman yet, Sebastian?" my mother asked at the same time.

I shook my head. I hardly went out of Volterra, and the few times that I did the only women I saw were whores and desperate aristocrats who wanted me in their beds just for my looks. I wanted someone who loved me for who I was, and not because I was the son of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi.

"It would be a boost if she had a useful ability," my mother said thoughtfully. "We should tell your father."

"What? No – no!" I protested. "Please, Mother, I want to do this at my own time. Just because I'm looking for a mate doesn't mean I have to have one _now_."

She nodded. "But don't expect me to keep this from your father," she warned, wagging a finger at me.

"When did the two of you ever keep secrets from each other, Mother?" I replied, smiling at her despite myself.

"True," she mused. "Now run along, Sebastian. Visit your father in the throne room if you have time."

I nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind me. Since I had nothing to do but continue painting, I headed in the direction of the throne room. The doors were open, which meant that there was no important meeting being held. I hardly attended such functions; like I said, vampire politics bores me. I only go when my father tells me personally, and when he does, then that means he has something special prepared.

The throne room was almost empty; Marcus was sitting on his throne, a glazed look in his eyes. A guard was nearby, and I heard footsteps approach. I turned and came face to face with Felix, who is said to be the strongest vampire in the world.

"Seb," he greeted, grinning like an idiot. Despite his menacing appearance (some vampires said he looks like a charging bull when provoked); he can be rather loose and fun. He was also a massive flirt.

If Father and the other lords didn't set a rule against any of the Volturi leaving the grounds unwarranted, he would probably be spending time at the different pubs near the palace, picking up whores and seducing any woman he liked.

"Felix," I said. "Where's my father?"

"Right here, Sebastian," my father said from my left. He looked regal; he had a stylish silk shirt and breeches. He looked very much a lord, but he carried himself like he was king.

"Father," I said seriously. He was looking at me with one of his bemused smiles; he obviously heard something that was to his liking.

"I've had a rather interesting chat with your mother, Sebastian," he said, placing one hand on my shoulder and leading me inside. "A very interesting chat."

"She's told you already?" I asked, surprised. "I just came from her room!"

He smiled slowly. "News travels fast, especially when it concerns my son. They say you want to wait, but what if we find a lovely young woman for you? Would you consider her then?"

I hesitated.

My father looked at me questioningly, and when I didn't respond, he took my hand. "Ah."

"Father, you must understand," I told him.

"I do. Your standing as my son has always been kept secret. Why should it bother you now?" he asked. "I believe that I can read anyone's mind and tell you if her feelings are true. You forget your father is a powerful man."

"Forgive me, Father. I didn't intend to insult you." I looked at him warily, but he was still smiling.

"No need to ask for forgiveness, my son. We shall resolve this matter of taking a mate in due time. Now, I have something to ask of you. I have been hearing reports of twins in a nearby town who are showing extraordinary gifts. Pay them a visit and see if they are worth our attention," he said, before sitting down on his throne.

Marcus had hardly glanced at us, but I could see his eyes moving all over the throne room.

"Shall I take someone with me?" I asked.

My father shook his head. "No. This has to be subtle as always, Sebastian. Stay there for a few hours, and then get back. I expect you here the same time tomorrow night."

I nodded my head in assent before leaving the throne room. Felix had assumed a position near the door, but he relaxed as I gestured for him to follow me.

"So? Are you going now?" he asked me.

"Yes. Find Katherine for me, would you? Then tell her I need lodgings in Siena quickly. These twins sound interesting," I instructed him as we walked.

Felix grinned. "I think you're hoping one of the twins is a girl."

My mouth twitched. "Possibly. Father did mention of a woman he has found for me. Maybe she is the one." I looked at him. "Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you plan to find Katherine?"

Felix stopped before chuckling. "Seb, girls usually find _me_."

"Felix?" Katherine's voice echoed down the stone hallway.

Felix threw me one of his what-did-I-tell-you? looks before heading in the direction of Katherine's voice.

I shook my head and made my way into my room. It was huge, naturally, and had a four poster bed with curtains. I didn't use it a lot, but it helped keep up appearances whenever a visitor arrived late at night and began snooping about.

I walked over to my trunk and took out my thick black traveling cloak with a "V" silver clasp (a present from my mother), and a few clothes. These were long enough not to show an inch of skin, and I decided that the shoes I was wearing would suffice.

I placed these in a small traveling bag and went out. Before leaving I headed to my mother's chamber and said goodbye. She patted my hand before turning back to her sewing. Her hands swiftly passed through the cloth and she had created another embroidered handkerchief for my father.

"Be careful, Sebastian," she said as I left the room.

"I will," I assured her.

I passed the other rooms in the castle until they became a blur, and I only stopped when I spotted Felix and Katherine near the huge wooden doors.

"Arrangements have been made, my lord," Katherine told me, smiling covertly at Felix.

"Thank you, Katherine. Don't stay up too late with Felix," I said, causing her to blush.

Felix winked at me, and I stepped out onto the night. As I ran towards the village, I couldn't help but feel euphoric. It was as if there was something good waiting for me in the village, something that I've been waiting for so long.

I didn't know just how right I was.

* * *

**Author's Note: There may be inaccuracies, misplaced facts, and all that jazz, and I apologize in advance. Feel free to drop in any comments. I'll try to do a short video for this one, so keep your eyes peeled on the update corner in my profile.**

**If you've reviewed, recommended, or commented, the Volturi coven thanks you for your patronage. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jane and Alec

**Jane and Alec**

_**Jane's POV**_

My name is Jane. I'm nearly a woman, but still I haven't found a husband yet. Maybe it's due to my strange behavior, but my brother Alec says that there's nothing wrong with me.

My brother and I aren't as poor as the other people we know, and yet we're the only ones who haven't received any suitors. It puzzles me so, but somehow I don't mind. It's always been like that, ever since Mary complained that I caused her to feel as if she was on fire.

I did no such thing!

All I did was look at her, and then she started twitching on the ground, screaming that she was on fire. But she was perfectly fine. I think she was just looking for attention, the nasty little brat.

Our parents were merchants, which meant that Alec and I were usually left at home while they traded their wares to the surrounding villages in Tuscany. I guess that's how Alec and I grew to be independent and thus different from other children our age.

When Alec and I were eight, we discovered a fascinating subject. Apparently it was the cause of all the deaths in the nearby areas, but we found it so interesting that we usually spent time learning about it.

It didn't give them the right to burn us, however. They had no right. We were – are – innocent of the charges they brought against us.

We _are_ guilty of slaughtering thousands of vampires and humans over the centuries. Not that it matters anymore.

I see the fear in your eyes as I speak. Yes, it is a usual reaction whenever humans and other vampires see me. I have learned to live with it, and it gives me great delight to see their fear in their eyes. They know they are about to die, and that their death is about to come in the form of a small, 13 year old girl. The irony of it makes me laugh.

Then again, so does he.

Alec and I have always been close, and I know that I can rely on him completely. He is the only person I would sacrifice my life for, and I know that he would do the same for me. We are twins, and hence one half of the other.

Like most vampires, I hardly remember anything of my human life except for those few seconds, minutes, hours, and days I had left before becoming a vampire. The night I first saw him and the next night when the townspeople decided to bring me and my brother to our early deaths stand out vividly in my mind.

Our house was a little set back from the centre of the village. I remember saying good bye to my mother and father as they left for Florence; they told me they wouldn't be back for two days and fondly chided Alec for allowing me to polish off his quail eggs last night.

If I had only known I would never see them again, I would have given them the hug I so desperately wanted to do at the time. Our first day without our mother and father was a blur; I did my daily chores, walked around the village ignoring the taunts of the other girls, and helped Alec buy a few vegetables for our supper.

Like my vampire life, night always spelled a turning point in my life.

I was sitting outside looking at the stars when I first saw him: a tall stranger clad in a black cloak. It had an expensive-looking silver clasp shaped like a "V", and the material looked expensive. He didn't seem to mind that the hem was caked with mud and dirt; in fact, he sloshed his shoes through mud puddles as if he had a dozen more shoes like that back home. He walked towards me and asked for directions to the old Hopburg house. I pointed it out, and he left with a soft "thank you".

Instead of wondering why a genteel man like him was staying at the rickety Hopburg house and not at a fancier, more livable house, I felt a bizarre emotion come over me. I found myself thinking if my hair was too messy or if I had cleaned my teeth thoroughly enough. I was about to run after him to ask his name when the door to my house opened and Alec poked his head out.

"Jane, get in here! It's freezing," he called before ducking back inside.

I stole one last look at the man's retreating back and got up and walked inside. "Did you see him?" I asked Alec as I went inside. There was a cheerful fire in the fireplace, and Alec threw an extra log into it.

"See who?" he asked, puzzled. His clothes were made of rough cloth, but he was still the most handsome boy in the village.

"That man who was talking to me earlier," I said, picking up my twine doll and fiddling it absent-mindedly. "He asked for directions to Hopburg's old house."

Alec's eyes narrowed. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

"Alec! I was talking to him for less than a minute. I don't think he'd have time to touch me," I told him. Really. My twin brother was so protective sometimes, but I loved him anyway.

"I was just making sure," he said, sitting beside me and giving me a hug. "Philippe called me names again."

"What? What did he say this time?" I inquired while pulling a long pin from our mother's sewing basket.

Alec shrugged. I could see he was making it appear as if he wasn't bothered, but the look in his eyes betrayed his actions.

"Alec?" I prodded.

"He called us the children of the Devil," he whispered, avoiding my eyes. "He says that the things we do are wrong, and that we would burn in Hell for all time."

I hissed, plunging the pin into the centre of my doll. I felt a tiny prick on my finger, and immediately wiped my finger on my skirt. "The next time I see him, he _will_ burn in Hell by my hand," I vowed.

Alec chuckled. "Careful, sister."

He gently took my pricked finger and wrapped a small piece of cloth around it. I had never seen him look so handsome under the light of the fireplace. I then voiced a thought that I had been hiding for some time.

"Alec, why haven't you decided on getting a wife? You're almost fourteen; shouldn't you be running after a girl by now?" I looked deep into his eyes. His cheeks turned slightly red, and I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling.

"Well… I… well, why haven't _you_?" he stuttered.

"You know why, Alec," I reminded him. "The boys find me unattractive and unoriginal and everything the other girls aren't."

"You aren't unattractive or unoriginal! You're the most beautiful, original individual I have ever met in my entire life!" Alec declared fiercely. "If they can't see it, then it's their loss."

"And how many individuals have you met, Alec?" I teased. "Plus you still haven't answered my question."

Alec shrugged. "I don't like them. All they care about are dresses and jewels, and they're not even rich! They don't even like you, so why should I force myself to live the rest of my life with someone who detests my sister?"

"Am I that important to you?" I whispered.

"You are the most important thing in my life, Jane. Nobody will ever matter to me more than you." Alec took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Well, we certainly are an odd pair," I remarked. "No wonder Mother and Father get frustrated with us sometimes."

Alec smiled. "We'll probably grow into crabby old people at this rate."

I smiled back. If only I knew what was to happen tomorrow night, I would have fled with my brother to some unknown place. Unfortunately, I wasn't psychic, unlike that twitchy Alice Cullen.

"Burn the witches! Burn them!" the crowd chanted, their voices rising as one as Alec and I were dragged out of our house and to the center of the village.

* * *

I kicked and screamed, calling out for my mother and my father. I immediately remembered that they weren't there – they were busy selling herbs and other trinkets around the different villages. I prayed that they would arrive sooner than expected, and that I would hear their voices calling out for mercy.

But I didn't.

All I heard was the heartless baying for our deaths and Alec's voice calling my name. I knew it was useless to fight, but I bit and scratched the two large men who dragged me up the pole and roughly tied my arms behind my back.

"Bitch!" one of them cursed as they bound my arms, slapping me full across the face. How I wanted to hurt them, to make them all pay for what they were doing to me and Alec.

Alec…

"Keep your hands off her!" Alec cried. I turned my face and looked at his handsome face that was streaked with dirt and blood. I saw an open wound on his forehead and I swore inwardly.

"Alec!" I called out, but I was cut short when I saw the village's priest lead the way through the crowd, followed by his two brothers who were holding blazing torches. The fiery torches lit up the night, and I could see the faces of the people I knew gathered around us.

I twisted around, trying to free myself, but I only gained another sharp slap from the man. Alec swore, which was immediately followed by a grunt. I ignored the stinging pain on my cheek and saw the man punch Alec hard on the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed, and I felt my throat become dry from all the things I screamed out into the night.

The priest and his brothers reached the bottom of the platform we were on and gazed straight into my eyes and then Alec's.

"God's will be done," he intoned. "We shall cast the children of Satan back into Hell, and our village will be free of the pestilence and evil. Burn forever in Hell, bastard children of Satan!"

He flung his arm downward, and the men threw the torches on the bales of hay and dry branches that were arranged in a pyramid around our feet.

"No!" Alec and I cried in unison.

It was too late. The flames licked at our feet and I screamed. Alec's screams echoed mine, and all I remember was thinking of revenge. Revenge on the people who did this to me and my twin brother. How I wished they would all burn. Burn forever, in the eternal fires of Hell that they had cast upon me and Alec, who were innocent of all charges.

I was dimly aware of the screaming, but whether it came from me and Alec, I didn't know. Then to my surprise, I felt the ropes binding my arms fall, and strong arms carrying me away from what was my funeral pyre.

"Alec?" was all I said before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: At Volterra

**At Volterra**

_**Alec's POV**_

The huge palace loomed before us and I turned towards my saviors. They promptly motioned for me to go in. The wooden doors opened effortlessly, and I had to control myself from gasping out loud in awe.

The palace courtyard was decorated with different ornamental plants, and a fountain spouted clear water into a lovely pool decorated with water lilies and full of fat fish. Many large trees offered shade from the moon, and I suspected that during the day these cast a dark shadow over the entire courtyard.

My sister would have loved to play here with her dolls and perhaps a ball, if we could afford it. And yet she sleeps in the arms of one of the mysterious men who rescued us from the fire. Back in the village I saw her faint in his arms, but not before calling out my name.

My heart ached for her then; I knew she wanted to come off as headstrong and fearless, but she was still a girl. She was still my vulnerable Jane.

One of the companions walked over to a lovely young woman standing near the door. She looked a few years older than me and Jane, but she had ebony hair and brown eyes. He spoke to her for a few moments before we were ushered forward once again.

Beside me, the man holding Jane glanced back at the woman and winked. The woman giggled before disappearing into an alcove. He saw me looking at me and he grinned. I was too stunned to speak, so I looked ahead.

We descended deep into the palace before stopping in front two heavy metal doors. The first companion opened the doors and stepped in.

"Ah, Demetri," someone said from the very end of the room. "The mission was a success, I take it?"

"Yes, Lord Aro," Demetri said. "Unfortunately they are far too young. Should we proceed?"

The man called Aro clicked his tongue. "Pity. They would have been even greater assets had they grown a bit older. Nevertheless, they are here, and we shouldn't waste such a golden opportunity! But my my, why is the girl unconscious?"

"She probably inhaled too much smoke," Demetri said. "Felix was able to get to her before the flames completely consumed her body."

"Well done, Felix," Aro said gratefully. "Now, give the young one to me."

Felix walked over to Aro.

"What are you going to do to her?" I demanded, reaching out to stop Felix. To my shock, the skin under his clothes felt like ice! "What do you want from us?"

Aro's smile widened. "All in good time, young one. Felix, restrain him."

Felix placed Jane in Aro's arms and was holding me fast in a split second. It was impossible for him to move that fast, unless –

"Vampires," I breathed.

"You know of us?" Aro asked, tilting Jane's head as he spoke.

"Jane and I have read about your kind," I replied. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see my sister be bitten by a vampire, but I had to know how it was done. My curiosity always got the better of me.

"Soon, you will be one of us, and my kind shall soon be yours." In a flash, Aro bit deep into Jane's neck, sucking copious amounts of blood. His head withdrew, and I could see he was relishing every drop.

I flinched; he was the first man – other than me and Felix – to touch her.

As soon as he finished, he handed Jane's limp body to Demetri, who looked at him.

"Bring her to her room, Demetri," Aro told him. "The transformation may take some time."

Demetri nodded once before sweeping my sister in his arms and leaving. How many men must touch her before the night is out?

"Now you, young one," Aro said, extending his arm. I took it, and he stopped for a bit and closed his eyes.

"No more need touch her, Alec," he whispered. I was surprised; how did he know what I was thinking? Before I could think of anything else, I felt Aro bite deep into my neck. The pain was unbearable, and I felt grateful that my sister wasn't conscious enough to experience it.

It was as if my very life force was ebbing away, and that something strange was shooting through my veins and bringing excruciating pain with it. I could hear someone screaming, and it took me a few seconds to realize that it was _I _who was screaming.

Aro's fangs withdrew, but the pain pulsed in my veins, erasing everything that was left of my humanity.

I dropped to the floor, too weak to even get to my feet. Aro wiped the remaining traces of my and Jane's blood and looked down at me.

"Now now, Felix, we shouldn't leave our fellow guards lying on the floor like that," Aro scolded Felix, as if Felix were his naughty grandchild. "Bring him to his room as well, and make sure they are comfortable."

"Yes, my lord," Felix said, and I felt him carry me out of the throne room and into the vast depths of the castle.

I tried to speak, but the pain was too great. My very veins screamed for relief, and I longed for my senses to be dulled just so I could go through this ordeal.

But it was not to be.

Hours, and possibly days passed before I fainted from sheer exhaustion, and I vaguely heard a few vampires remark on my ability to withstand such pain. When I _did_ faint, it was to a sweet, dark void that kept me completely numb to the goings on in the world.

* * *

"Alec?"

I heard Jane's voice break through the darkness that had taken over me. The pain was slowly lifting, and it took a lot of effort for me to open my eyes.

There she was, a vision of beauty. Jane was quite attractive before, but now, as a vampire, she looked like an angel. Her girlish features were enhanced, and coupled with her new red eyes, Jane was stunning.

She smiled. "Does it still hurt, brother?"

I blinked and nodded. "A fair bit, Jane. Jane – you look lovely."

"That is an understatement," someone said from the corner. I saw a young man of about seventeen or eighteen with messy blond hair and an athletic build. He seemed to be as tall as Aro, although his features reminded me of a celestial being. He carried himself like royalty, and I wasn't sure whether I liked him or not. "She's beautiful."

Jane hid a smile; she was suddenly focused on the bedsheets. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's getting better, Jane."

"It usually takes days for the venom to fully take effect, but my father and the others were surprised when Jane awoke a day after," the man told me. "My name is Sebastian, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian," I said.

Sebastian studied me for a few moments. "Well, once you're feeling better, Lord Aro would want to see you in the throne room." His eyes rested on Jane, who refused to look at him. "Both of you. I'll have one of the guards escort you there; you might get lost."

I nodded, and once Sebastian had closed the door, I rounded on Jane. "It looks like you've been busy, sister."

She gave me a fierce glare. "It's not what you think. I only met him this morning – at least I think it was morning. We've only exchanged a few words and glances."

"Calm down," I said quickly, taking her hands into mine. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Her features softened, but she still sat stiffly. "I still remember it, Alec, although the memories are hazy. But I remember my hatred for them. How I wanted them all to burn for hurting us." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she spoke, and I felt a sudden wave of burning pain shoot all over my body when she looked at me.

I rolled off the bed and onto the granite floor; the pain persisted. "Jane!"

An instant later the pain vanished, and Jane was on the floor beside me, holding me in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Alec, I didn't mean it!" she said, holding me tight. "I was so angry and I just –"

"It's fine, Jane, don't worry." I stood up and sat on the bed. "What did you just do?"

"It's my power. Lord Aro says that I can inflict pain. I tried it on one of the guards. I only need to think about it, and it happens," she explained. "Are you sure you're alright, Alec?"

I nodded. "Should we go to him?"

"Who?" she asked, tilting her head. "Sebastian?"

I smiled. "No, Lord Aro."

"Oh. Of course." Jane waited for me to throw on some clothes before leading me out onto the hallway.

Felix stood there, and his face lit up when he saw us. "Did she hurt you?" he asked me eagerly.

"She didn't mean to," I said, rising to Jane's defense.

Felix must have seen Jane's menacing look, because he backed away almost immediately. "I meant no offense. I was merely curious."

"Remember that curiosity killed the cat," Jane snarled.

"Fine, not another word," Felix promised, but he still had a goofy grin on his face. "Come on."

Felix led us down a long series of hallways, all lit by torches. Once or twice he passed a few guards, who greeted him and gave me and Jane wary glances. I shot a look at my sister, who seemed pleased with the effect she had on the other vampires.

What Lord Aro said to me before I became a vampire was true: I was now one of _them_.

Before we reached the throne room, I spotted Sebastian talking to the girl I saw the night Jane and I arrived in the castle. She was blushing, and Sebastian was grinning widely. When he saw the three of us, he gave us a brief nod before turning towards the girl.

I noticed that his gaze lingered on Jane, who still was refusing to look at him. She had an indescribable expression on her face; it looked like a mixture of envy and joy.

Was my sister in love with Sebastian?

We continued on our way and Sebastian was soon left behind. When I believed we were out of his earshot, I turned to Felix.

"Are Sebastian's parents here?" I asked.

Jane looked at Felix too; I knew she was curious as well.

"Well, his biological parents aren't," Felix replied. "He was found centuries ago. He's one of the oldest vampires in the coven – as old as Lord Aro, Lord Caius, and Lord Marcus."

"Who are his parents then?" Jane asked persistently. "He told Alec earlier that his father wanted to see us."

"Sebastian is Lord Aro and Lady Sulpicia's adopted son," Felix said simply, as if this wouldn't have any effect on Jane.

It did.

"So you mean he's –" Jane's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Practically one of the main family members and Lord Aro's hidden treasure. We're not supposed to give away his identity unless in times of complete crisis and chaos." Felix put a finger to his lips and opened one of the doors of the throne room. I took it as a sign that the discussion was over and led my sister inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Initial Attraction

**Initial Attraction**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

"So what does she look like, Sebastian?" my mother asked, running a brush through her fair hair.

"She's… exquisite. Like most newborns are," I admitted. "Her power is very useful too."

"So I've heard," Athenodora said. "Caius was over the moon about Aro's new discovery. Thanks to that little girl, we may very well be untouchable."

"We were untouchable the moment Sebastian came, Athenodora," my mother reminded her cousin gently. "Jane and Alec simply added two more notches to our power."

"Of course." Athenodora flashed me a warm smile, which I returned. "I do believe your son is attracted to her."

"He is?" My mother twirled around in her seat and faced me. "Do tell, Sebastian."

_Why did I even go to them after talking to Katherine?_ I asked myself silently.

"I'm not sure if I am, Mother. But I do find her immensely attractive." In truth, I had wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her the moment I saw her in the village. Even when she was human, I could see her beauty, which she was oblivious to. Now, as a newborn vampire, I was finding it hard to resist her.

My mother smiled. "My, your description makes me curious to see her for myself. Perhaps we should go down to the throne room and see her, Athenodora."

Athenodora shook her head. "I'd rather meet her in the privacy of our rooms, Sulpicia. Here we can talk about whatever we want." She gave me a coy glance. "Without any interruptions.

_I'm doomed,_ I thought helplessly.

They continued chattering on about whether Jane and I should marry, but I blocked out the sounds of their voices. In my mind I could picture her: her long, soft blonde hair cascading past her shoulders. I longed to run my fingers through her hair and see what it felt like. And her eyes – they seemed to stare deep into your soul. Every step she took was alluring, and I felt like I was drowning in a sea of her beauty and charm. I closed my eyes and savored the emotions.

All these feelings from a few brief encounters over the past few days. Fancy that. Was this lust? Or love? I couldn't tell.

I heard my mother say my name, and I opened my eyes. "What did you say, Mother?"

"Oh Sebastian. Daydreaming of her already?" my mother teased. "I asked you if you weren't due in the throne room already."

"Right." I kissed my mother good bye before leaving. Again, the hallways of Volterra all seemed like a blur. I couldn't wait to see her again, but I knew I had to keep my feelings towards her in check. Marcus was able to detect any trace of relationship ties between or among vampires, and I didn't want him to catch onto my feelings for Jane.

Not yet, at least.

I bumped into Didyme, Marcus' wife, who was standing outside the throne room. She looked upset.

"Didyme? Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, everything is fine, Sebastian, don't worry."

_You're lying_, I thought. There was definitely something up, but I let it slide. Unlike her brother, Aro, Didyme had the ability to make people happy, and I didn't want her to exercise her power on my already chipper mood. I might end up bounding inside the throne room and making a complete fool of myself.

"Do you need any escorts, then?" I snapped my fingers, and two guards immediately appeared at my side.

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian," she said.

"Take the Lady Didyme to her room, and make sure she has everything she requires," I instructed the guards. They followed her down the hall and out of sight.

I pushed the doors open and I saw my father grasping Jane's hand tightly. I walked to the side of the room towards Marcus, but stopped a few inches from the elevated platform where their thrones were placed.

"Such interesting thoughts, my dear," he said softly. "Your anger for those people gives you strength and fuels your power. Yes, I can sense it. You are perfect, Jane."

I silently agreed. Jane was now wearing one of the Volturi's signature cloaks and had her hair in a tight bun. Even so, she looked beautiful.

_Look at me_, I thought.

As if on cue, she turned her head and looked at me. She maintained her gaze at me for a few more seconds before turning and walking towards Alec, who was standing near a group of vampires.

"No no no, that won't do, Alec, Jane," my father declared. "Stand here by your Lord Caius. It is a fitting place for such a powerful pair."

Some of the other guards looked jealous, but they didn't dare speak. They knew the extent of Jane's power and the unpredictable nature of my father. As for Alec's ability, it was still a mystery.

Jane and Alec had positioned themselves at the front of the throne room so that they were equal to me. They were the first ones to be given that privilege, but it didn't bother me one bit.

"Sebastian," my father said as he sat down on his throne. "Let them in."

That was my cue to let the humans inside the throne room. I walked purposefully to the doors and flung them wide open. Felix quickly brought groups of curious humans into the room, while I saw Heidi bring up the rear. Their awed expressions turned into fear as they saw the glaring red eyes and sharp fangs of the vampires. A girl stumbled as she entered and fell in my arms.

"Please, help me, help me please, kind sir," she begged. As she looked into my eyes, her face whitened. "Oh no, no no no no."

Without a word I buried my fangs deep in her throat. Her blood tasted so sweet, I allowed some of it to gush over my lips. I could hear the rest of the humans screaming and the soft _squish_ of fangs meeting warm flesh.

I raised my head and saw Jane walk towards me. Her cloak had blood splatters on it, but her mouth was clean.

"You're messy," was all she said.

"Whenever I taste delicious blood, I warrant myself a few blood splatters here and there," I said defensively. The girl was nearing death, so I sucked the remaining drops of blood in her body before letting her fall to the floor. "But you don't have any blood around your mouth. Impressive. Plus you aren't a raving lunatic. Most newborns go wild with thirst during their first days."

Jane blinked. "Is that a compliment?"

I shrugged. "It's up to you."

She smiled. "A compliment it is, then."

Before I could say anything more, Demetri approached. He gave me a sharp bow before speaking. "Sebastian, there are three more humans that require your attention. Your father wishes you to have them taken care of."

"Certainly, Demetri. Where are they?"

Demetri gestured outside. Sure enough, there were three more: a family of peasants. The father was shaking, but he tried his best to shield his wife and teenage daughter from the other guards who were eyeing them hungrily.

Behind me, I heard Jane moan hungrily.

I wonder what it would feel like to hear her moan _my _name, I thought suddenly. I shook my head, trying to clear the lustful thoughts from my head. Instead, I walked over to the three humans and pulled them behind me using my power.

"What is his power exactly?" I heard Jane ask Demetri.

"Telekinesis," Demetri replied. "He can move anything with his mind."

I didn't see what Jane did, but Demetri gave a low chuckle.

It took all of my control not to look back.

* * *

"How are they settling in, Felix?" I asked him a few hours later. After bringing the humans to my mother, Athenodora, and Didyme, I immediately sought Felix and began hounding him about how Jane and Alec were. Well, Jane mostly, but I threw in a few inquiries about Alec so that he wouldn't become suspicious.

"Quite well. I mean their rooms are furnished and all, plus they seem to be taking this rather well." Felix looked a little disappointed. "I mean not all vampires can ease into this lifestyle without going through long periods of madness – and that's on top of them hungering for more blood."

"Do they? I haven't seen any humans around," I said thoughtfully, more to myself than to Felix.

"Heidi gives them more humans than they can have. It's good that she brings back more than we need nowadays," Felix added as we reached the library. "So what are we going to do here?"

"What does one do in a library, Felix?" I asked him rhetorically.

He scrunched his face like he was thinking hard, and then grinned. "If you don't mind, Seb, I think I'll skip this one. Demetri is going to bet that he can make Heidi kiss him by sunrise."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really. I wonder how she'd feel about you placing bets on her like a gambling horse."

Felix shrugged. "Hey, if Demetri wins, he'll have enough money to buy her a new necklace."

"Fine, go on. If you win, I get a portion of your winnings," I told him just before he left.

I browsed through the different shelves and decided on a book about poems. They weren't very good, but they did give me an idea for a new painting. I decided I would feel better sketching, so I pulled out a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick and began drawing.

My fingers flew across the parchment as I made rapid, bold strokes. Within minutes I had made a rough but detailed sketch of the courtyard from memory, but with Jane sitting on a stone bench located near the pool. Her eyes were downcast, as if she were thinking hard about something.

I looked at the sketch for a few moments before putting it on top of my other sketches inside a wooden cabinet near the door. A few hours later I had a pile of new sketches, and all of these included Jane.

_Good Lord, was I becoming obsessed with her?_ I thought.

The library door opened and the object of my so-called obsession stepped into the room.

"Oh. I didn't know anyone was here," she said when she saw me a split second later.

"No, I was just leaving," I told her quickly, hastily putting the sketches inside the cabinet. As I did so, my arm brushed against hers. I froze, and I saw she had averted her gaze.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I'd best be off." I gave her a quick smile and stepped out of the library.

I walked briskly and silently scolded myself for being extremely awkward.

_You're the son of Lord Aro and Sulpicia, god damn it, and you can't even look at the girl you like in the eye and ask her if you could spend some time with her!_ I told myself inwardly.

But the problem was that it seemed like I was becoming like putty in Jane's hands.


	5. Chapter 5: At the Tower

**At the Tower**

_**Jane's POV**_

So he was gone.

I thought that I could build a sturdy wall between me and Sebastian, but that moment in the library told me volumes.

He liked me.

It amused me that there was a boy who actually stuttered and stammered around me. The upside was that he was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen – apart from Alec, of course.

Sebastian was very charming, true, but my feelings towards the villagers who condemned me and Alec were far stronger than the emotions I felt for Sebastian. He was also the son of my sire, and therefore untouchable.

We couldn't be together, no matter how much I wanted it. Yet the very thought of me being with him left me speechless. I could see myself in his arms, and I knew that he would understand the pain Alec and I went through just a few days ago.

Somehow, I still held back. It was too soon, and I knew my place. My place was at Lord Aro's side, to do his bidding, to build a strong reputation around the world as a force that could not be reckoned with.

Unfortunately, Sebastian was on the other side of Lord Aro as well.

I tried not to let Sebastian's sudden absence bother me, and I made myself busy torturing vampires under Lord Aro's command. Alec and I shot up the power ladder in Volterra (that was the name of my new home), and the rest of the Volturi coven treated me with respect and fear.

I liked their fear. It fed me, gave me more energy. I revelled with delight as I inflicted my power on others, and my thirst for blood was unerring. The three lords were supportive and conceded to my and Alec's every whim. We were newborns, which meant that we were currently the strongest vampires in the coven.

Alec and I soon discovered his ability, which was the ability to numb a person's senses completely. He could make a person deaf, dumb, blind, and mute, while I inflicted pain.

We really were a striking pair. If only Felix and Demetri hadn't finished off the entire village, I would have had the delight of taking my anger out on them. Now, all the humans I fed on had the faces of the priest, Mary, Philippe, and the large man who slapped me as I was tied to the pole. Whether they were man or woman, young or old, they were my enemies.

So three days passed, and I felt completely at home. Still, I did not see Sebastian for two more days, and by now I was becoming a little anxious, although I kept my anxiety to myself.

The boy is driving me mad.

* * *

The fifth day has passed since I last saw Sebastian in the library and still no sign of him. The castle was big, but it wasn't big enough for a grown vampire to hide in. Eventually I would find him, and I knew there would be hell to pay.

Or I'd probably act all shy and innocent, not unlike the vicious girl everyone knows me to be.

I was curious to see what Sebastian's mother looked like; I imagined her as a statuesque, leggy beauty who acted every inch the queen of a powerful coven. My curiosity is worse than Alec's at times, but I believed that this curiosity was just as well. I have heard Lord Aro mention his wife a few times, and he informed me that she would be seeing me soon.

Now the question was _when_ she would summon me to her private chambers.

"Jane, Lady Sulpicia requests an audience with you," Demetri informed me. He was always so formal that I couldn't help but be the same around him. He further gave me instructions as to reach Lady Sulpicia's rooms, and once he was done I set off.

Alec was with Lord Caius – I suspect another execution was being conducted, we were having a lot of it these past two days – and Lady Sulpicia would probably call him when she knew that his services were no longer needed.

I reached the steps of the tower easily. The two guards barely glanced at me as I made my way inside. The staircase spiralled to dizzying heights, and I knew that a human couldn't have made their way to the top in one go.

My vampiric speed was certainly handy, and in no time at all I was knocking on Lady Sulpicia's door. To my surprise it swung open of its own volition, and when I stepped inside I knew why.

Sebastian.

He was wearing black clothes as usual, and his hair was as untidy as ever. But it wasn't his clothes or appearance that rooted me to the spot – it was his gaze. He looked like he wanted to devour me whole and embrace me in those powerful arms of his.

"Jane," he said, and I felt my knees buckle a little when he said my name. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mo- Lady Sulpicia asked to see me," I told him while trying my best to keep my voice steady.

"She isn't here. She's out feeding with Athenodora." Sebastian stopped, smiled, and then looked at me. It was a wonder he could do those things while looking very attractive; I couldn't tear my eyes from him. "I see. She wanted us to be alone."

The weight of his words sent an electric current run through my body. "Why?"

Sebastian took a deep breath, like he was steeling himself to say something. "Because she knows that I like you."

He likes me. _I knew it,_ I thought to myself happily. Despite these happy thoughts, I kept my face expressionless.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"My mother obviously thinks that if we are alone together, we would be able to tell each other how we feel," he replied, standing up.

Oh no. If he walks toward me I might crumble. Please don't...

Too late.

Sebastian was standing a few feet away from me, and his eyes stared down at mine. Yes, he was taller, older, and clearly higher up the Volturi hierarchy. But somehow, I didn't care.

"The only emotion I feel for you, Sebastian, is –"

"Love?" he cut in suddenly. "Please don't tell me you respect me because I'm Aro's son. I've had enough of that from human women. If you do love me, tell me now, Jane, or set me free from this passion. I know it's only been days, but good God, I feel as if my insides are tearing me apart!"

"Do I have that effect on you?" I whispered. Part of me was enthralled; how could I, a girl who was despised by all the people in my village, get the desires and affection of a boy like Sebastian? The other part of me was pleased. If only that silly fool Mary could see me now!

"Oh yes," he breathed. "You have a very intoxicating effect on me, Jane."

I love how he said my name. It was as if saying it gave him more energy and vitality – like he _needed_ to say it.

Boldly I looked up at him. "What are you telling me exactly, Sebastian?"

He reached out and tucked a hair strand behind my ear. "I love you, Jane. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I've been thinking it's lust, but..." His voice trailed off.

"But?" I prompted.

"But all I want is to be with you. These five days that I've been away from you felt like centuries. I couldn't wait for my task to be done so that I could see you again," he added. "Jane, I need to know. Before I push this any further, just tell me if you feel the same for me or not. Please."

I studied him carefully. He sounded so genuine, and if I still had a heart, I knew its beat would betray me. There was only one thing to say.

"Yes."

His entire face lit up, and he was about to hold me in his arms when he suddenly became rigid. He stepped back, and the air in front of me suddenly felt empty. I was about to grab his coat and pull him towards me when I heard the door open.

"Dearest Sebastian," a woman's voice breathed.

"Mother," Sebastian said, walking to the fair-haired woman who had entered. She was followed by another woman who looked a little like her, except that her eyes were a little bigger. I knew then that this was Lady Athenodora, Lord Caius' wife. "This is Jane."

"Jane." Sebastian's mother – Lady Sulpicia – turned to me and smiled warmly. I was struck at the different auras Lady Sulpicia and Lord Aro had. She exuded warmth and love, while Lord Aro had an atmosphere of danger and foreboding.

"My lady," I said. Lady Sulpicia and Sebastian were standing beside each other, and I could see that he was slightly taller than her. If I didn't know he was adopted, I would have said that he _was_ her biological son.

They had the same hair color, plus Sebastian seemed to have "inherited" her warmth. I didn't know how he was when he was angry – I haven't had the chance to see him in his element.

"Jane, please, stay for a moment. I have asked my husband to spare you for a few minutes. Sebastian can vouch for your absence," Lady Sulpicia told me, casting a sly glance at her son.

Sebastian nodded his head once. "I shall leave you ladies to it, then." He paused and tilted my chin up slightly, as if to say "Later."

This exchange wasn't missed by his mother and Lady Athenodora, who gave each other knowing smiles. The moment the door closed behind Sebastian, I reluctantly turned and faced the two ladies of the coven.

"Please, sit down, Jane," Lady Sulpicia invited, gesturing to a comfortable looking armchair near her. She and Lady Athenodora had already positioned themselves on two chairs. I walked over to the armchair and sat down.

It had a familiar scent: a husky, masculine odor that comforted me instantly. I inhaled a little, and a tiny smile formed on my lips.

"Oh dear Athenodora, do you see? Jane loves him. I can see the way she reacts to his scent," Lady Sulpicia said.

My eyes widened. "Is this... his chair?"

They nodded. "Sebastian is usually with us during his free time. He usually sits on that armchair."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. Things were happening so fast, it was making my head spin.

They smiled and assured me there was nothing to worry about. They didn't say anything more about the matter; rather they asked me questions about how I was doing so far in Volterra, and whether I needed anything else.

Finally, they let me go, and even invited me to return anytime. They were nice, and in a way Lady Sulpicia reminded me of my mother. She obviously approved – but what about Sebastian's father and my sire?

When I closed the door behind me, I was surprised to find him leaning against the tower wall. His face broke into a smile, and I felt a smile forming on my lips as well.

"So how was it?" he asked me, as we made our way down the spiraling staircase. "They didn't drill you about us, did they?"

I shook my head. "What are we, exactly?"

Sebastian smiled. "Well, you can think of this as a convenient courtship. We're not necessarily together, but… well, what do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. It feels like everything's going so fast, and yet it feels –"

"So right," we finished in unison.

Sebastian chuckled. "Does your brother know how you feel? I suspect we have to tell him right away."

"I'll do it. Knowing him, however, I think he already knows." I wasn't lying; Alec and I could read each other like an open book.

"Two peas in a pod," he remarked softly.

We walked down the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the bottom, I asked him where he was for the past five days.

He didn't say anything specific, other than his father had asked him to go on a mission. It had been a complete massacre, and I realized that the "waste of precious gems" Lord Aro was referring to a few days ago was regarding Sebastian's actions.

"I haven't seen you angry," I commented as we walked towards my room. I had insisted that I could find my way there alone, but I finally gave in. Secretly I was glad to spend more time with him.

"You wouldn't want to," he replied softly. "There's a reason why my father doesn't want me displaying my ability often."

"Really? Why?" Darn curiosity.

"You've heard of the Romanian coven, I presume?" he said without looking at me.

I nodded.

"Well, the main reason why my father and Caius and Marcus rose to power in the first place was because of me and my ability." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, making it messier.

"What can you do? Demetri told me you could move objects with your mind," I said. "He didn't really specify."

"I can move things with my mind. Anything. Boulders, an entire horse, even Felix." He paused. "I can even move the very particles of your body and cause these to explode. If I focus hard enough, I can rip people into pieces."

Oh my. "You're more dangerous than I am," I remarked. "I can see why Lord Aro protects your identity."

"Other vampires don't know I exist; but they don't matter to me. Everything I need and want is here, in this very castle." Sebastian looked at me pointedly. Without warning, he bent down and kissed me.

A glorious feeling spread all over my body, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It would've seemed strange for others to see me and him like this: a 13 year old girl and a 20 year old boy kissing. But we didn't care.

Our lips touched and refused to part.

Even if it were for that moment, Sebastian and I were the only vampires in the world. We weren't the prized possessions of the Volturi – we were a boy and a girl deeply and very much in love.


	6. Chapter 6: Didyme's Demise

**Didyme's Demise**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

Everything was perfect.

Jane and I weren't officially together, but now that we knew what we felt for each other, it was only a matter of time before the entire coven recognized us as mates. It took us nearly two centuries before we fully accepted each other as (in today's terms) boyfriend and girlfriend, and when we did, it was rocked by another event in the coven's history that tested the strength of our relationship.

Didyme's demise.

I wouldn't have thought that my father would have his beloved sister killed, but he did. Apparently Marcus and Didyme were becoming restless while in the Volturi coven, and they had finally planned to run away.

Their plans were foiled when my father discovered this, and in order to keep Marcus in the Volturi, he had Didyme killed.

I was responsible for her death.

Up to now, I can still see her face rapt with fear as she stared deep into my eyes as I exercised my ability. She knew I was against my father's decision, and before she died she gave me one last gift: to be happy with the knowledge that she would no longer live in a coven she didn't want to be a part of.

But what about Marcus?

Other vampires laughed at him because he always looked bored or gloomy, and I knew the reason why. He loved Didyme with all his heart, and she was basically the only thing holding him from a life of emptiness.

Then she was gone, snuffed out by her own brother and his adopted son. No one knew about it, not even Jane or my mother. My father and I shared a terrible secret, but unlike my father, who moved on with his immortal life as if nothing had ever happened, it was the complete opposite in my case.

Like Marcus and Didyme, I shared something special with Jane. Now I knew the pain I would feel if Jane was killed, and it tore at me constantly. I never shared my feelings with anyone except for my father, who often left me to my own thoughts.

I knew that if other people knew, it would cause dissension within the Volturi. Chelsea, despite her relationship manipulation ability, couldn't keep a coven wrought with disbelief and feelings of betrayal together for long. Or so I believed. I didn't want to risk it, anyway.

The night Didyme was executed was after the night Jane and I had pledged our love for one another. You might wonder why it took us centuries, but for vampires a century can pass by quickly. Besides, as the unofficial royal family, we were kept busy night and day.

It was ironic that the beginning of my and Jane's love would soon be followed with the destruction of another's love.

**

* * *

Sometime during the 15****th**** century**

It was a night like any other. I had just come from a small gathering with Demetri, Afton, and Felix, and I planned to check on Jane before visiting my mother. Earlier she was with Alec, but I knew she usually spent her time reading books on witchcraft and torture.

She was my sweetest sin, and I loved her for it.

Before I could head up the stairs, I heard my father call my name. He stood there, his face half-masked by the shadows.

"Sebastian. Come here." It was more of an order than anything else, and I immediately obeyed.

"Yes, Father?"

He motioned for me to follow him, and I did. He led me down to the deepest depths of the castle and through a slimy sewage tunnel. I wrinkled my nose at the stench, but I plowed on. He walked with a steady stride, as if he knew where he was going.

When the tunnel opened out, I saw we were in another castle, but this time amidst rubble and ruins. And there, sitting on a black horse, was…

"Didyme," I said softly.

My father looked at me sharply, and I fell silent.

"Didyme, dear sister," he called out, and her head whipped around at the sound of his voice.

"Aro," she whispered fearfully. "Where's Marcus?"

"Oh he's preoccupied with other things," he said nonchalantly. I saw he was circling her, like a shark on the prowl for his prey. "It gives us more time to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, Aro," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. "Marcus and I are leaving. Please, brother, don't stop us."

My father clicked his tongue. "Oh Didyme. Didyme."

The way he said her name sent chills up my spine. It was as if he was speaking her name for the last time.

Didyme eyed him warily, but she didn't urge her horse to gallop away. I knew that if she did, she would be hunted to the ends of the earth. If she did, she would have still been alive. Probably. I think she stayed because she believed that Marcus would come and fight for her.

He didn't.

My father turned to look at me. At once I knew what he wanted me to do.

"No," I said, shocked. "Father, you don't mean this!"

"Do I look like I'm jesting, Sebastian?" he asked me levelly. He was in his most dangerous element, and I knew I could join her in death if I didn't obey. My shoulders sagged, and I used my ability to lift Didyme off her horse and put her on her feet before me.

She was my adoptive aunt, and unlike other worthless vampires who I've executed, she didn't deserve to be on her knees.

"Didyme, I'm…" I broke off. I couldn't speak; and when a happy feeling washed over me I knew what she was doing. I looked back at her and her mouth whispered Marcus' name.

I reached deep with my ability and killed her. Even as she died, she didn't scream, plead for her life, or do anything else. All she said was: "Marcus."

The name of her husband and lover.

When the deed was done, my father told me to kill the horse as well. I did it without a second thought – the animal whinnied once before it exploded. I knew I was soaked in blood and sewage muck, but I didn't care.

Didyme was gone. Another terrifying thought struck me: if my father could dispose of his own sister with such mercilessness and cruelty, he could easily have me or Jane put to death. Like I said, he was unpredictable.

_No, he wouldn't,_ I told myself as we made our way back to the castle. _Jane and I are too valuable for him to lose._

I only hoped I was right.

**

* * *

17****th**** century, Volterra, Italy**

Didyme's death brought a lot of consequences. The once happy mood of the vampires in the castle diminished; we became more strict, purposeful, and formal. Demetri, who was always formal, thrived in the new environment, while the rest silently missed her reassuring presence.

When my father and I returned, he left for the throne room and told the other vampires that she was dead. He never mentioned her again after that. I was told that Marcus' face was indescribable; it was as if all the sorrows of the world were etched on his face. I can still see the sorrow on his face every time I look at him, and it racks me with guilt.

Jane and I were underneath a large oak tree in the courtyard. I was leaning against the tree trunk, while Jane was nestled under the crook of my arm. I was reading one of her favorite books, which involved a witch and how she sought revenge for the death of her husband. It was quite bloody, but Jane liked it.

During the part where the witch was about to be burned, Jane snuggled closer to me, burying her face in the soft folds of my cloak. I smiled slightly and continued reading. I knew this part reminded her of the night she and Alec were condemned to death, but what happened next was her favorite part.

When Jane heard the witch's triumph over the villagers and her mysterious disappearance, she gave a sinister smile. I placed my hand on her stomach and held her closer.

"Read it again, Sebastian," she asked, tilting her head up. "Please?"

I smiled. "Are you sure my father doesn't need you and Alec?"

She shook her head. "No deaths today."

"I see. As you wish, my lady." I turned to the first page and began again.

Jane gave a satisfied sigh and placed her head on my chest. I hadn't even reached the part where the witch and her husband met for the first time when Felix strode over to us, grinning widely.

"Aren't you two a sight for the eyes," he declared loudly. A second set of footsteps was heard, and Demetri came up behind Felix.

"Felix. Demetri. What are the two of you doing here?" Jane asked, frowning. She hated it when anyone interrupted us, unless it was my father who did so.

Felix shrugged. "Just looking at the newest lovebirds in Volterra."

I rolled my eyes. "Did my father ask you to send for me? Or her?"

"Yes, Sebastian," Demetri said before Felix could say anything else. "He requests your presence in the throne room."

Jane sighed as I removed my hold on her. "I'll wait for you here."

"No," I told her. "It's almost dawn. Wait for me in your room, alright?"

I gave her a kiss before standing up, and she took the book from me and opened it.

"And don't you dare bring him to a pub!" she called out to Felix, who gave a loud guffaw before patting my back.

"She's still sore about the time we brought you to that whorehouse, eh?" he said as we neared the throne room.

"Who wouldn't? I _am_ her mate, if you recall," I reminded Felix.

"The moment you fell in love with her, you became no fun at all," Felix lamented jokingly.

I laughed and waved him away. He and Demetri slunk back to the shadows, and I went inside the throne room alone.

My father, Caius, and Marcus were sitting on their thrones as usual. My father smiled as I approached, and he reached for my hand and took it into his. I knew what he was doing: his daily updates.

"Your relationship with Jane is progressing well, Sebastian. Such restrained passion. If you would only surrender to your feelings…" his voice trailed off suggestively.

"Are you saying that I should possess her?" I asked him. "She is still far too young."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Sebastian. She is centuries old. I am sure her longing for your body is as strong as your longing for hers. Embrace it."

I couldn't believe my ears. The very idea of me making love to Jane was unthinkable. And very tempting.

I couldn't help imagine her on my bed, whispering my name, telling me to possess her fully.

"Is this why you called me here, Father?" I looked at him and his smile widened.

"I only want what's best for you, Sebastian. Of course once you possess her, then this shows that you and Jane fully belong together and can never leave the coven."

There was always a condition.

"As long as Jane is here, so am I," I told him. "I have always been faithful to you and the coven, Father, you know this."

"Yes, but we want to be doubly sure, don't we?" he replied. "Is it so hard for you to make passionate love to the woman you love?"

Yes and no. _Not if she has a brother who can strike me deaf, dumb, and blind once he learns that I touched his sister,_ I thought.

"Alec understands. He has always supported the love you share with his sister," my father added. Again, he could read my feelings easily. It was comforting and disturbing at the same time. "If you plan to do this elsewhere, I can always grant you and dear Jane some time alone."

My eyes flickered over to Caius, who was scowling as usual. Marcus, on the other hand, looked exhausted and bored.

Do I really need to think about this? My father is offering me the chance to spend time with Jane without other Volturi members prowling about, plus he's giving me his "blessing" to make Jane mine completely.

Really, this is getting embarrassing and frustrating.

So I did what any man in my place would have done. I agreed.

As I did so, the door opened, and in stepped the last person I would expect to see.

Jane.


	7. Chapter 7: Cupid's Power

**Author's Note: Slight sexual undertones; for readers under 16, take heed when you read. ;)**

**Cupid's Power**

_**Jane's POV**_

"You really do love him, don't you?" Alec asked me as he sat down beside me underneath the oak tree. Sebastian's scent was still lurking, but it was soon replaced by Alec's menthol odor when he sat down.

I nodded. "It's simply glorious whenever I'm with him, Alec. I wonder who you'll end up with."

"It doesn't matter to me, Jane. As long as you're happy, I don't need anything else," Alec said. "What if he asks you to sleep with him? Would you say yes?"

I hesitated. He was much older than me – that was certain. But our ages never mattered, not even when we first met. Did it matter now?

"I would," I said defiantly. My hands shook slightly. In truth, I have wanted to make love to him for centuries, but I knew that he was thinking that I was still young. Now, I was a woman (although I looked like a 13 year old girl) who had a woman's needs.

And I needed _him_.

Alec studied me for a few moments.

"Jane, you do know that I love you," he said, placing a hand over mine.

I nodded. "I've known it since we were born, Alec."

"And you do know that if he hurts you, I'll kill him," he added. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." In my heart, I knew Sebastian wouldn't hurt me intentionally. He was everything I could ever ask for. Whenever I felt too evil, he always brought be back to my senses. He also knew I revelled at the sight of pain and misery, and he understood that. He was, in lack of a better word, perfect. "Alec, you and I both know that he wouldn't hurt me."

"You never know, Jane," he reminded me. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, closing the book.

"The throne room. Do you want to come?"

_Sebastian would be there,_ I thought. To Alec, I said: "Of course."

We walked to the throne room. A few humans who were hoping to join the ranks of the Volturi passed us in the hallways, but we ignored them. I could see them admire us from afar, and how they hoped to be like us one day.

As we neared the throne room, I could hear Lord Aro and Sebastian discuss something.

"Is this why you called me here, Father?" I heard Sebastian say.

"I only want what's best for you, Sebastian. Of course once you possess her, then this shows that you and Jane fully belong together and can never leave the coven," Lord Aro replied.

My eyes widened. Were they talking about me?

"As long as Jane is here, so am I," Sebastian countered. "I have always been faithful to you and the coven, Father, you know this."

Lord Aro was telling Sebastian to make love to me? The idea was tempting and outrageous at the same time. I looked at Alec and I saw a bemused expression on his face. I elbowed him gently and he glanced at me.

"What?"

I shook my head and continued to listen.

"Yes, but we want to be doubly sure, don't we?" Lord Aro argued. "Is it so hard for you to make passionate love to the woman you love?"

"I certainly won't have any trouble with that," I added softly. Alec snorted, and I elbowed him again. This time, he was able to block it.

I sensed Sebastian shifted his weight uncomfortably, and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Alec understands. He has always supported the love you share with his sister," Lord Aro added. "If you plan to do this elsewhere, I can always grant you and dear Jane some time alone."

That was it. I made a move to open the door, but Alec slapped my hand. "Wait and see if your Sebastian agrees."

When I heard Sebastian murmur his assent, I flung open the doors and stepped in with Alec behind me. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked guilty and embarrassed at the same time. It was adorable.

"Ah, Jane, you've heard?" Lord Aro said as I walked up to him. Lord Caius sat up straighter, as if this was a matter worthy of his attention.

"Yes, Master," I told him. "And I agree with Sebastian." I looked at him, who was now staring at the floor.

"Excellent!" Lord Aro clapped his hands together with glee. "When shall the two of you leave?"

"Whenever you can spare us, Father," Sebastian replied. "I certainly don't want to leave Volterra unprotected."

"A wise choice," Lord Caius said, speaking for the first time since Alec and I arrived. "Of course, you and Jane are more than welcome to use the castle in the meantime."

"No, this has to be special, Master," I informed him, taking Sebastian's hand in mine.

"Ah, love," Lord Aro said wistfully. "Well, it is decided, then."

Sebastian and I turned and walked out. Alec had left the throne room while we were talking, but I saw him standing outside.

"So," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead.

"Oh Alec," I said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I swear, Sebastian, if you hurt my sister, I'll…"

"You don't have to say anything, Alec," Sebastian interrupted. "I'd rather die than hurt her."

Alec clamped his mouth shut. "Well, I'll be in my room if you two need anything." It was a lame farewell, and we all knew it. I could sense that Alec was becoming uneasy about the idea of me and Sebastian sleeping together. He may have been teasing me about it earlier, but now the reality hit him full force.

But he also had to realize I was no longer the 13 year old he knew centuries ago. I may look like a child, but now I needed to feel love.

To feel _him_.

Sebastian looked at me. I realized that we were still in full view of the three lords. Lord Aro was studying us with his fingers touching his nose and his eyes squinting, as if he were smiling. Sebastian tugged at the skirt of my dress and we moved away from the throne room.

Things had changed, and I could feel the tension. Sebastian cleared his throat but didn't say anything. We were heading towards his room, and some part of me wondered if we were going to do it tonight. The other part wanted him to, and that surprised me.

"Sebastian? Say something," I demanded as we neared his room. Unlike mine, it was located in one of the more luxurious parts of the castle. A private terrace looked out onto the city below, while a small garden attracted birds every morning.

I didn't resent him for having a better room than me; he _was_ technically one of the coven's lords. Besides, he took me to his room whenever we wanted to be alone, so it felt like my room as well.

"Hmm?" he murmured absent-mindedly.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Sebastian, is there something wrong with you?"

"No, there's nothing wrong," he assured me, running a finger down the side of my face.

"Are you sure? Sebastian, I've known you for centuries. There's something you aren't telling me," I insisted.

Again he denied anything. And still I persisted. I knew he was keeping something from me, and I wanted to know what it was.

He removed his cloak and threw it over his trunk. I did the same with mine, and pulled him towards the bed. "Sebastian, whatever it is you're not telling me, say it," I urged.

"Oh Jane." I knew he was going to kiss me; he bent over and covered my lips with quick kisses. The urgency was breath-taking, and I kissed him back. His scent invaded my nostrils and I inhaled. It was so strong, so familiar, and so comforting.

I was vaguely aware that I was lying on his bed, and he was on top of me. Well, almost. He had his palms pressed against the mattress, but he was still kissing me passionately. His mouth moved to my neck, while his tongue traced a series of lines.

"What are you doing?" My voice was like the soft purr of a seductress, and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Tracing my name on your neck," he replied.

The silliness of it caused me to laugh. "Oh Sebastian."

My arms were on his back, urging him to press more of himself on me. He groaned softly in my ear and pulled off the pins that placed my hair in a bun. My hair spilled out over his bed, and he continued to kiss me fervently. Just when I thought he was going to push things further, he rolled off and sat on the bed beside me.

I sat up, disappointed. "Why not now?"

"Jane, there's something you need to know," he said. "You have to know that before you came, I was alone. It was no surprise that I played around. Felix knows this – he was with me during some of these activities."

The next things he told me didn't surprise me; but still, it made me angry. Angry and jealous.

"Why should they have you and I can't? Is it because I look like a child?" I demanded, rising from the bed and facing him. "I may be a child on the outside, Sebastian, but I've grown up! My feelings and thoughts are of a woman! Don't you see that?"

Sebastian shook his head and took me in his arms. "No, Jane, it's not like that. They had me for one night, and that was it. But you, you would have me forever. I don't want to take you like this; it has to be a place where we can fully enjoy each other's company."

I stopped. He made sense. If we did do it, then I would be no better off than those whores and sluts who eagerly opened their thighs for a blonde aristocrat. I leaned on his chest. "But that doesn't mean we can't.."

"Oh no, Jane. I may have your best interests at heart, but remember that I'm a man. My control only goes so far," he reminded me sternly, but he was smiling. He held me close, and it was a long time before we broke apart.

It was at that moment when I knew that I didn't care what the other vampires thought about me. They could call me insane, unstable, evil, sadistic, or a child of Satan. I had my twin brother, Alec, my sire, Lord Aro, and my lover, Sebastian.

They were the only people I would need in my life, and that was that.

L'amo.


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet but Brief

**Author's Note: Okay, this one definitely has a sexual storyline, so for those 12 years old and below, remember: TAKE HEED WHEN YOU READ. ;)**

**Special shout-out to Cortney14, who posted the first ever review! Thanks loads! :D **

**Sweet but Brief**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

**19****th**** century**

My time alone with Jane took longer than expected. It was another 200 years before we could leave. There were revolts and executions, plus the Volturi had to travel to important meetings. Usually I was left at Volterra while Jane, Alec, and Felix left. My father trusted me to keep peace and order in the castle and I must say, I did a rather good job.

My visits to my mother never wavered. Unlike the mother I knew before Didyme died, she became more withdrawn. In a way, I missed her girlish antics. Now, she and Athenodora were solemn, but whenever I visited – and their husbands, I believe – their faces lit up with smiles and they asked me to tell stories about me and Jane.

News reached them, of course, but it was always nice to get it straight from the source. At times I tried persuading them to take a walk around the castle, but they usually refused. I let them stay in their own world, and I made sure to give them little gifts of my own whenever I visited.

These usually ranged from lovely dresses to the latest shoes and jewelry, although I did give my mother and Athenodora flowers and other small gifts. My father and Caius were aware of this of course, and sometimes they made me their little gift messenger.

By the time the 18th century ended, Jane and I were both waiting for my father to allow us to leave. We have been through a lot, and if we were to leave, now was the time.

"Why don't you ask him?" Felix asked as we made our way back to Volterra from a night out in Tuscany.

"You know why. He's always busy; I know he'll brush me off," I replied. "Plus you keep dragging me out whenever you need to scout the area and after _that_, you bring me to a schmaltzy bar!"

Felix and I had scouted the area for any intruders, but Felix secretly dragged me to a small bar where he made a complete fool of himself whistling at the burlesque dancers. One woman even tried to approach me, but I used my vampire reflexes to avoid her. I could see she was disappointed, but I didn't care. If it were Jane who was coming on to me, well, that would be another story.

I don't know why Felix even bothered bringing me to these repulsive places; maybe he wanted to see what Jane would do to me once she smelled the liquor on my clothes.

We entered Volterra via one of the secret passageways. I thought that I could avoid Jane or Alec, but like clockwork, there he was.

"She's been waiting for you, Sebastian," Alec said, looking at me up and down. I knew I looked disheveled, but that's what you get when a burly vampire like Felix uses your head as his personal handkerchief.

"Thank you, Alec." I didn't need to ask him where his sister was; she usually waited for me inside my room. She took to staying there more often, even though I had made her a new bedroom near mine.

"Sebastian..." Alec said hesitantly. His eyes surveyed my appearance again, and I winced.

"Is it that bad?" I asked him.

He nodded. "She probably knows where you've gone. That smell..." Alec wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something disgusting. "Felix, what do you get out of going to those places?"

"The ladies, Alec, the ladies!" Felix declared, throwing his arms out. Since I was standing next to him, he literally knocked me off my feet. "Oh, sorry, Seb."

"My God, be more careful next time," I muttered, dusting myself off. I gave him a sharp jab on the back, but he ignored it. "Well, I don't think I have enough time to change, so I'd better get going."

Alec nodded once, and as I walked away I heard him as Felix what an actual pub was like.

_The poor guy doesn't know what he's in for,_ I thought as I ran up the stairs. As I reached the hallway where my room was, I saw Jane sitting on one of the chairs near the terrace. She had loosened her hair from a tight bun and it fell past her shoulders in soft waves. She was busy reading, but when she heard me approach, she looked up.

"Sebastian." As she said my name, a pleased smile formed on her lips. Jane put the book down on the granite table before her and rushed into my arms. I heard her inhale the scent on my clothes, and she tensed. Jane pulled back and stared deep into my eyes.

"You've been out with Felix again," she accused. Her eyes narrowed. "I can smell the bar in your clothes."

I put a finger to her lips and bent over a little and kissed her. She was like a fresh breath of air from the musky scents of the bar Felix and I went to. I wasn't surprised when she pulled away again, her red eyes studying me carefully.

"I missed you," was all she said.

I smiled. "What have you been reading?"

"Nothing," she replied, pulling me towards one of the stone benches. "It wasn't remotely interesting."

"Oh? And I am?" I sat down and she placed her head on my lap.

"Naturally." She stretched, gave a satisfied sigh, and placed my hand near her heart. "I talked to Lord Aro today."

"What did you talk about?"

"Our time alone." Jane raised her head a little and looked at me. "He says we can leave anytime this week. I've been thinking about it ever since Carlisle arrived, and I was able to ask Lord Aro's permission."

I was stunned. "Jane – is this real?"

I must have looked completely taken aback, because Jane pulled my head down and kissed me. I tightened my hold on her and ran my fingers through her hair. I felt her hands explore the inside of my coat, and one of her fingers brushed against my nipple. I grunted and she smiled, as if she liked my responses to her actions.

Our kiss became more urgent, and when she stood up for a brief moment, it was to loosen the laces on her dress.

"Jane," I began, but she smothered my lips with hers once more. I felt her skin through my clothes, and I had to struggle to keep my desires in check. I knew I could – and was about to – take her right then and there. I gently pried her face from mine and saw nothing but desire on her face. "Jane, what's the point of us going away if we're going to make love here?"

She looked at me before rearranging her dress. "I know... it's just that – I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"That makes two of us," I said. I reached over to help her, but she waved my hand away.

"I can manage," she said. Once she had her dress back the way it was, she picked up her hairpins and began weaving her hair back into a tight bun. "So when are we going?"

"Well, we can go tonight, if you're that eager to jump into bed with me," I teased. "It's your call, gorgeous."

Jane rolled her eyes at me, but she smiled.

* * *

_**Jane's POV**_

I slid the chemise over my head. It felt cool and soft against my skin, and I hoped that Sebastian would like it.

A few hours ago Sebastian and I were on the terrace in Volterra, and now, we were in a remote mountaintop manor hours from the castle. I barely had enough time to ask Heidi to help me get something attractive, but somehow we found one amidst her mound of clothes. The chemise had a V-neckline, and the bodice had embroidered flowers. The straps had an embroidered flower with leaves woven into them, and it barely touched my knees.

It was sensual and girlish at the same time. And white.

I looked at myself in the mirror; my hair was a little disarrayed, but it looked like I had just gotten out of bed. My red eyes glowed underneath the bathroom lighting, and I could hear Sebastian move around outside. I had told him that I wanted to freshen up – well, we did have to slosh through a few muddy places on our way here – but what I didn't tell him was that I was going to change into _this_.

"Jane?" Sebastian called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I replied hastily.

I heard him chuckle and then move away from the door. I couldn't believe I was this nervous; I had tortured thousands of vampires without a second thought, and now, I couldn't even go out the door and face him.

I checked the chemise again before opening the door. Sebastian was nowhere in sight, but as I moved to the living room, I saw him sitting near the fireplace. The embers cast some light on his face, and he was staring straight into the fireplace. My movement caught his eye, and he turned his head to look at me.

And stared.

"Oh. Jane," he said, and I smiled at the effect I was having on him. I walked closer, and he sat up a little straighter on the couch. His manhood was obviously erect, I observed. It made me nervous and pleased at the same time. "I didn't expect..."

"This?" I said, gesturing to the chemise coyly.

He swallowed. "Yes. _That_."

I leaned in, placing both hands beside his legs. The neckline of my chemise dropped, giving him a full view of my breasts. "We're here, we're alone, and so what are you waiting for?"

He didn't waste another second. He took me in his arms and kissed me fiercely. I straddled him and felt the bulk of his manhood between my legs. My eyes fluttered closed and I moaned softly. Sebastian kissed the base of my neck and went down until he was breathing inside my chemise.

"Sebastian," I whispered, and he pulled his shirt off. I placed both my hands on his smooth, bare chest, and began moving my hips back and forth. He groaned, stood up, and laid me on the couch, my legs wrapped around his waist.

In a quick, fluid motion, he removed his trousers and undergarments. He slowly pushed my chemise up until my lower body was fully exposed before going on top of me. I felt his manhood slide deep into me, accompanied by a sharp slice of pain. I gasped, but a few seconds later the pain was gone. What was left was pleasure, which kept on mounting with every passing second. Every thrust he made inside me caused me to cry out with ecstasy, and I dug my nails on his back.

A sudden creak interrupted the steady humping, and Sebastian stopped. "What was that?"

The couch legs suddenly gave way, and we landed with a thud on the floor. Sebastian laughed and I joined in. We were lying on the floor, with one of my legs draped over his waist.

"I'd say that was a bang-up job," Sebastian murmured, chuckling. "Where were we?"

I wanted to feel him again, but I realized that it was nearly morning. "Sebastian, it's almo-" My voice was cut off as his mouth devoured mine. I heard the curtains on the windows close, covering me and him in complete darkness, except for the light coming from the fireplace.

He was inside me again, but this time I wanted things to be different. I flipped him on his back until I was riding him. He looked surprised at first, but then he smiled and gave me free reign. Every movement of my hips as I rode him increased the pleasure that I was feeling, and I didn't want to stop.

"Jane," he whispered softly, running his hand across my bare stomach. I leaned over and placed both of my hands on the floor beside his head, and watched him. He chuckled and then flipped me on my back again.

I frowned; I liked the feeling of being in control. My tiny cry of protest was again silenced by his mouth as he kissed me. I didn't know how long we did it; his steady thrusting coupled with our moans drowned everything else out.

Finally my pleasure gave way and I exploded, calling out his name. He followed soon after, and when we were both spent, I lay on his chest. We weren't tired, but we were certainly thirsty.

I looked up and saw that there were cracks on the walls and that we had literally ridden the floor to pieces, but we didn't care. I looked at Sebastian as he picked up fine ground concrete and let it fall from his fingertips.

"I hope my father won't mind this hole we left in the living room," he said, grinning.

"Sebastian," I whispered, pulling his neck so that he would look at me. "I'm thirsty."

Without a word Sebastian helped me to my feet. My chemise was already torn (Sebastian had ripped it a little from the neckline down to the bodice), so Sebastian gave me his shirt to cover me. I looked even smaller wearing it, and Sebastian gave me an amused smile as I rolled up the sleeves.

Once he was fully dressed (alright, half-dressed, since I was wearing his shirt), we made our way to the basement. As we went downstairs, Sebastian placed his arms around my waist and kissed me on the neck. I smiled and kissed him back.

When we switched on the light the pitiful moans of the humans in the cages increased, but these were soon silenced as my and Sebastian's thirst was satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Century

**The Next Century**

_**Alec's POV**_

**20****th**** century**

They say that whenever you love someone, you have to let them go.

I guess that's why he did it; but _she_ never fully understood why. Sebastian and Jane's time alone was very intimate and sweet, but it was also brief. A few days after they left, Lord Caius had them brought back because of the war.

His personal vendetta against the werewolves came full force, and he insisted that Sebastian should be there when the battle raged. Of course Sebastian didn't want to leave my sister alone – I would have torn him to shreds if he did – so they returned.

It was obvious that they were now inseparable; whenever Sebastian was in the throne room so was she, and they even visited Lady Sulpicia together. Felix even teased them constantly, and to my surprise, Jane didn't even retaliate.

It made the next events hard to accept, especially for the parties involved.

When Jane and Sebastian returned, they were immediately thrust into a series of battle schemes and techniques. I know – because I was there with them. The attack on Lord Caius made him even more determined to annihilate every last werewolf on Earth, and we were all there to do his bidding.

This was one of the very few times when Lord Aro allowed Lord Caius to do whatever he wanted, and Lord Marcus didn't care either way.

Sebastian and Jane were to be placed at the very front, with me right behind them. Lord Caius planned to have one werewolf captured and the others killed; Jane was there to torture the captured werewolf. I, on the other hand, was there to make sure that the werewolves were unable to attack.

And Sebastian was the key to this war. If he fell, it would be over. I believe that was why Lord Aro wanted me to be there in the frontlines as well; to serve as Sebastian's second. I could numb the werewolves and allow the other vampires to attack them while they were immobilized.

The battle was to be in the deep forests of Romania, and we travelled there without any delay. The werewolves weren't hard to find, and it wasn't long before we spotted the pack.

Sebastian, Jane, and I immediately assumed our positions. Jane was in her element, and I stood there, ready for the action. Sebastian began blowing werewolves left and right, but when he was suddenly jumped at from the side, Jane lost her focus and concentrated her power on the werewolf that was nearly on top of Sebastian.

"Jane, no!" I yelled, but it was too late. Another werewolf appeared and clamped onto Jane's leg and began dragging her away. Another then latched onto her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction; it was as if they were going to rip her in half. I saw blood gush from the bite wound on her leg and arm, and I lashed out using my ability.

The few seconds it took for my ability to take effect seemed like ages.

Sebastian's furious snarl caused me to stop in my tracks, and the werewolves dragging Jane away exploded to a bloody pulp. I retracted my power and rushed to her side; she was unmoving. Sebastian was there in a flash, and when he saw Jane's wound, he cursed loudly and stalked off to the trees.

"Sebastian!" I called, but he ignored me.

"Leave him," Lord Caius said from behind me. "His anger will be useful."

Lord Caius knew the extent of Sebastian's rage. We could hear the howls of the wolves rise as one in a cacophony of noise, and then suddenly turn into a series of loud whines amidst Sebastian's own howls of fury. Seconds later, everything was silent.

The battle was over, just like that.

Sebastian strode into view again, his clothes, face, arms, and hair covered in blood. His eyes were on Jane, who was stirring.

"Well done, Sebastian," Lord Caius said, and he turned on his heel and went back to the rest of the group.

Sebastian didn't acknowledge Lord Caius' praise; he dropped to his knees beside my sister and looked at me.

"How is she?" He looked at the wounds and his face darkened.

"She's getting stronger," I assured him. I didn't know why I felt frightened of him, but his burst of fury a few minutes ago showed me that he _could_ be uncontrollable. Now I knew why Lord Aro was so keen on keeping him a secret.

I expected him to take her in his arms, but he looked at her one last time before walking away.

That was the last time he looked at her like that for a very long time.

* * *

"Why won't he see me?" she demanded. Jane and I were in my room and she was pacing back and forth. She was really making me dizzy.

"He wouldn't say," I replied wearily. "All I know is that he won't come down."

"Then I'll go to him," she replied swiftly. Before she reached the door, I stopped her. "Alec, let me pass!"

"No. Didn't you hear me the first 500 times? The guards have strict orders not to let you through," I reminded her.

"I'll torture them if I have to," she countered. She had a manic look in her eyes, but I knew she was simply worried about him.

"What about Lady Sulpicia and Lady Athendora? Would you torture them too? Please, Jane, if the lords find out, you'll be punished," I pleaded. Why won't she see reason?

And why wouldn't that festering pig-headed Sebastian come down and explain to us why he was shutting himself in the tower?

Jane slid to the floor and covered her head with her hands. "I miss him. I feel like he's abandoning me, and I can't… I need him, Alec!"

I crouched down beside her and gave her a hug. Here was the vulnerable sister I knew – a far cry from the girl who loved bloodshed, torture, and sadistic games. I was one of the people who saw her as the 13 year old girl who was accused of witchcraft and sentenced to die; the other person who saw her as such was in the tower stubbornly refusing to see or even talk to her.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I told Jane I was going to see Demetri and she nodded. I didn't want to leave her like that, but she told me she would be fine. As I passed Chelsea in the hallway, I asked her to accompany my sister. I hoped that Demetri had seen Sebastian lately, because I knew that the two were, in their own way, like brothers.

Sebastian was the one who found Demetri and brought him to Lord Aro.

Demetri was near the main hallway. When I asked him why Sebastian wouldn't come down, he looked around him before speaking.

"It's because of your sister, Alec," he said. "Sebastian feels that he was the cause of her wounds."

"What? Why would he even think like that?" I asked, but in my mind I agreed with Sebastian.

If he was more aware of his surroundings, then he would have seen the werewolf jump at him. Jane wouldn't have lost her focus, and she wouldn't have been wounded. Still, Sebastian was busy with several other werewolves, so it was likely that he was unaware of the werewolf until it was nearly on him.

"He believes that if he had seen the werewolf, then Jane didn't have to go out of her way to save him." Demetri clasped both hands behind his back. "That's all he's told me, Alec. I suggest you talk to him if you want to know more."

I thanked Demetri and headed to the tower. As I approached, I saw Sebastian wandering near the entrance. When he saw me, he looked as if he wanted to talk to me but thought better of it. Before he could enter the tower, however, I had him by the arm.

"I need to talk to you," I snarled.

He wrenched his arm from my grasp. "All you needed to do was to ask," he replied tartly. He crossed his arms and looked at me. "Well?"

"Jane." I glared at him, watching his face for any signs of recognition. "You remember her, don't you?"

"Of course. What about her?"

"Why won't you see her? She's been sick with worry over you, and here you are, strutting about like you don't even care!" I screamed into his face. I saw the guards step towards me menacingly, but I shot them one of my deadliest looks. They stopped, but they were still eyeing me warily.

"I care a great deal, Alec," he said calmly. "What I'm doing is for her own good."

"Really? I don't see it," I shot back. I flexed my muscles; I felt ready to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"I don't want to fight you, Alec. The last thing I want to do now is to fight Jane's twin. Please, just go." His voice grew louder, and by the time he said "go" he was practically shouting. His finger was pointed towards the hallway, and his eyes flashed angrily.

I knew I was pushing his temper, but I didn't give a damn. He hurt my sister, and he was going to pay for it.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt her," I reminded him levelly. "But now you have. You're too afraid to see her and how your absence affects her every day. I thought you were the man for her, but I was wrong. You don't deserve her. You never did."

His eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to throw me across the courtyard, but instead he turned and stalked back to the tower. As I walked away I heard a dull thud, as if someone had punched a gaping hole in a brick wall.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken

**Broken**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

My life was back the way it was before I met her. I believe I was never destined to be with someone; my life with Jane was certainly the best years of my immortal life, but somehow it wasn't meant to last. The moment I saw Jane lying on the ground in the Romanian forest I knew I couldn't be with her.

How could I?

My carelessness and her affection for me led to her demise. If we weren't together, if we hadn't fallen deeply in love, she wouldn't have been distracted by my failing senses. If I had just left her alone and didn't follow the desires of my heart and loins, we wouldn't be in this mess.

What if.

I punched my fist on the side of the tower, causing the brick to loosen. I swore and began climbing. Every step I took sent a current of pain through my body. I missed her sorely, and it was only a few weeks. How could I continue like this for the rest of my life?

I now knew how Marcus felt when he learned of Didyme's death. I couldn't see how a man could continue living like this; I was sure I'd go mad by the next century.

_It's better for you and Jane to be like this instead of risking her getting hurt or killed next time,_ I reminded myself for the billionth time.

I had convinced myself that keeping my distance from her was better for the both of us. First, we didn't have to deal with seeing each other every day, which would make it easier for us to move on. Second, once we were past all the pain and heartbreak (that's saying something, because we didn't have any hearts to break in the first place), we could go back to a professional relationship.

That's complete bull.

I opened the door to the tower and slumped in my favorite armchair. My mother glanced at me before sighing. "Sebastian, you can't keep this up forever. Think of how she's feeling. I'm not surprised she isn't outside this door this very minute!"

Athenodora put a hand on her cousin's arm. "Hush, Sulpicia. Sebastian is doing what he knows best. We have to trust his judgment."

I closed my eyes, but I could still see her face. Jane. Jane. Her very name echoed in my brain, and I groaned irritably.

"Sebastian," my mother started.

"Please, Mother, not now," I told her. "I don't want to see her anymore. You know what happened in Romania. I don't want it to happen again."

"We can tell your father to keep you from the battle," my mother insisted, but I knew that was highly unlikely.

"I want her to hate me. I want her to forget about me and the things we shared," I murmured, and as soon as the words were out, it felt final. I would never hold her close, nor would I share intimate nights with her ever again. It made me feel hollow, empty, and broken, but my mind was made up.

"But why?" my mother asked. "Why fall in love only to throw it all away?"

"I don't want her to be concerned for me when we're in battle! Don't you see, Mother? If she didn't feel anything for me, she would have kept her focus and continued on. I shouldn't have fallen in love with her in the first place," I lamented.

"I think the two of you would have fallen in love with each other sooner or later," Athenodora cut in. "Whatever you have in mind, Sebastian, I hope you won't regret it."

_I'm regretting it already,_ I thought sadly. _But if my pain means that you'll be kept safe, then so be it._

* * *

I was going mad.

It's been six months, three weeks, two days, seven hours, nine minutes, and ten seconds since I last saw her, and all I've been doing was to stare outside and watch the people on the streets below. My mother and Athenodora have sent me outside to buy a few items just to break the monotony of my new lifestyle, but I was always careful to stay out of Jane's path.

So far I've been lucky, but I knew she was still looking out for me.

God how I miss her.

Every day passes that I wish I could see her, feel her arms wrapped around my neck, and inhale the fresh floral shampoo that she uses. But I can't. She has to move on, and I know that she can't do it if I'm hovering over her like a ghost from her past.

Part of me knew that this wasn't fair to Jane, but I knew that if I confronted her my determination would crumble.

"She won't forget you, Seb," Felix had reminded me whenever he visited. "All she does when she sees me is to ask how you are. She forgives you for what happened."

"The question is, can I forgive myself?" I muttered. "She almost died because of me. Jane has to move on. I'd rather see her with another man than face a life without her."

Even my father was showing signs of impatience, but I didn't care. Whenever he visited my mother he shot dark looks at me, as if telling me to pull myself together and see her.

When I finally showed him my thoughts, he understood, although rather reluctantly. I suspect the reason why he didn't push the matter further was because Jane seemed determined to keep herself busy, which meant that she was still serving her purpose. The executions, treaties, and other council meetings went on without a hitch, and I was glad I wasn't summoned to the throne room during those six months.

However, six months without my presence seemed to be too long, because my father summoned me during an important execution.

"She's going to be there." It wasn't a question – who else was responsible for the torture inflicted on vampires who displeased the Volturi?

Nevertheless I dressed appropriately and headed to the throne room. As I entered, I saw a group of nomadic vampires huddled in the center of the room. Alec was exercising his ability – they were all staring blankly at my father, Caius, and Marcus. A few had even fallen to their knees.

I made my way to the front, and from the corner of my eye I saw Jane move slightly, like she wanted to approach me. I ignored her and assumed my place near Marcus. For some reason, my gaze landed on the other side of the throne room. A nomadic vampire was bent over, as if trying to blend in with the shadows. His furious gaze rested on Jane, who was watching the other nomads with a cruel smile on her lips.

He revealed his fangs while his fingers arched into sharp claws and launched himself at Jane.

A feral snarl erupted from my throat and I rushed at him. I then used my ability to fling him against one of the marble columns, causing it to crack. I skidded to a stop in front of Jane and crouched, still snarling.

"Attack her again and I'll tear you apart myself," I raged at him. The vampire made an attempt to stand up, but he suddenly became rigid and began moving about, as if he suddenly became blind.

Alec.

I heard my father clap his hands slowly, apparently pleased. "Such a touching display of love and passion," he said, and the other guards murmured their assent. "My dear boy, if you wish to execute that vagrant, by all means do so. He'll die sooner or later anyway."

I straightened up, but my hands were still shaking. I balled them into fists to keep my anger in check, but I failed.

"If I am to execute him, Father, I want him to feel pain," I replied, glancing at Alec. He promptly retracted his power, which caused the nomad to make a run for it.

He barely made it five steps when I lashed out using my ability. He ran two or three more steps before realizing that his heart was dangling in mid-air at the center of the throne room. He turned around and his eyes only registered shock.

Caius leaned forward, not wanting to miss the bloody spectacle. My father was laughing uproariously as I slowly walked towards the vampire, who by now had fallen to his knees.

"Forgive me," he sputtered. "I didn't know."

"Now you do," I said shortly. I concentrated a little harder and the nomad exploded.

My father's gleeful laugh echoed throughout the throne room. I still stood there, but my anger had been spent.

"A show worthy of my son!" he cried, spreading his arms wide. "Sebastian, there are more vampires here should you feel to vent your anger out some more."

"No, Father," I said, walking back to my place. Jane's gaze followed, but I didn't look at her again. Now she knew that I still cared for her, and I mentally kicked myself for acting so rashly. But I knew that I wouldn't have stood still as the nomad attacked her.

Damn.

My father continued with the proceedings while two minor guards cleaned the mess. One by one the vampires were put on trial, found guilty, and executed. Jane certainly thrived in inflicting pain, and I knew why vampires were deathly afraid of her. But part of me knew that she was more than a small torture machine; she was the girl I loved.

_What happened to your "she should forget about me" mantra, Sebastian?_ I asked myself. _Did that fly away the moment you saw the nomad attack her?_

_No. Jane and I won't be together anymore, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't protect her,_ I countered silently.

When the executions were over my father, Caius, and Marcus dismissed us. They exited the throne room first, followed by the other guards. My father was probably on his way to see my mother to tell her what happened in the throne room.

I saw Jane say something to Alec, who left without her. I knew she was going to talk to me, and I put on my most serious face when she walked up to me.

"Hello, Sebastian. Long time no see," she said, smiling.

"Really? I didn't notice," I told her, my voice icy.

_Forgive me, Jane, but this is the way it has to be from now on._

"You've been certainly busy, Seb. Can I come see you sometime? I've missed you so –"

"Look, the reason why I saved you from that nomad in the first place was because I didn't want my father to lose one of his most prized guards," I interrupted her rudely.

"What's wrong with you, Sebastian?" she asked, frowning. "Why are you so cold? I have done nothing wrong and you treat me like I'm nothing to you!"

"Good Lord, Jane, don't you see? I don't love you anymore! The incident in Romania showed me you're not the one I should spend the rest of my life with! I need a woman who can take care of herself, who isn't distracted, and who certainly isn't-"

SLAP.

Jane had struck me full across the face, and I felt the sting on my cheek. I clamped my mouth shut and nodded, while staring off into space.

"How dare you," she hissed. "How dare you toy with me like this! I did nothing but love you with all my heart, and you throw it back in my face! I certainly don't deserve someone like you; I deserve someone who treats me better. You may be the son of Lord Aro, but to me, you are nothing. _Nothing_."

"Finally, one thing we can agree upon," I shot back. "You're nothing to me, Jane."

Her eyes widened, and I knew I had wounded her deeply. There was no turning back, and this seemed final.

"I never want to see you again, Sebastian," she declared, before walking out.

"Good luck with that. I live here too, in case you've forgotten," I called back. As the metal doors clanged shut with a bang, I slammed my fist against the wall.

_Good bye, Jane,_ I thought morosely. _Hello, wretched life of loneliness._


	11. Chapter 11: Never Again

**Never Again**

_**Jane's POV**_

"He's dead," Alec declared savagely, his eyes flashing angrily.

"No," I said. "It wouldn't solve anything."

"Yes it will," he argued. "Jane, how can you sit there and accept this? He hurt you!"

I shook my head. "What good will his death do, Alec? Nothing. Besides, Lord Aro values him more than us. He'll probably have us killed if we touch Sebastian. No. Do nothing."

Alec looked at me dubiously. I spent most of the night sitting beside the window, thinking hard. This was one time when I wished I could still cry, but vampires don't have the luxury of tears. Instead, I threw everything he ever gave me across the other end of the room. It didn't cheer me up, but it felt satisfying to hear the jewelry smash into tiny pieces.

Sebastian's cruel words echoed in my mind over and over: _"Good Lord, Jane, don't you see? I don't love you anymore! The incident in Romania showed me you're not the one I should spend the rest of my life with! I need a woman who can take care of herself, who isn't distracted, and who certainly isn't-"_

And then I slapped him. I knew what he was calling me: weak. Weak because I looked out for him, cared for him, and gave him my heart. I loved him with every fiber of my being, and he ended it like I was one of his every day flings.

_I shall never love again,_ I vowed silently. _Never. Love has made me weak; Sebastian has shown me that much._

I looked at Alec, who was studying me carefully.

_You're all I'll ever need, Alec,_ I thought_. I certainly don't need some male distracting me from becoming the most ruthless vampire in the Volturi_.

"What are you thinking of, sister?" he asked worriedly. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, Alec," I assured him. "Come with me. I want to see if our Master needs our services."

Alec looked surprised, but he followed me anyway. We walked to the throne room, again ignoring the frightened and wary glances other vampires threw at us. I relished their fear; I now knew that my love for Sebastian blinded me from the true power and position I held in the coven.

But still, there was a part of me that felt hollow and empty. The air would never feel as sweet, and the knowledge that he might very well take another mate was like a knife in my already dead heart.

The truth was, I would never forget him. Worse still, I knew that I would never stop loving him – no matter how hard I tried.

_**

* * *

Aro's POV**_

**20 years later**

_I still love him._

_By everything that is evil in me, I swear I still love him._

_I don't! I have crushed my feelings for Sebastian the moment he called me weak._

_Oh how I miss him so._

_No! This cannot be! I swore never to love any man other than my brother and my master, and so it shall be!_

Dear Jane's thoughts flowed through mine, and I smiled.

"You still love him, dear one," I whispered slowly, allowing my words to take effect.

"Master," Jane said, bowing her head.

"Come, come," I told her brightly, tilting her chin up so that I could look into her eyes. "Why must you be ashamed? Love is a rare commodity nowadays; must you hide everything you feel? Dear Jane, you have achieved the reputation you and I have wanted the minute you arrived in Volterra. Shouldn't you talk to him again?"

I desperately wanted them back together, mainly because they were an unshakeable force. If they became mates, then I – or rather, the Volturi – would be unassailable. I knew the extent of Sebastian's power, but when Jane threw in her power, and the power of her twin, Alec, nobody could usurp the power from our grasp.

Such a delicious thought. If only…

I gave Jane one of my fatherly smiles. "Dearest Jane, I can have him sent back, if it pleases you," I told her. "He has never disobeyed an order from me."

_Oh yes, Master._

_No, he might have a mate. If he's with someone else, I don't think I can bear the thought._

Jane's thoughts were conflicting, yes, but I knew what her heart truly desired. She desired my son.

I had sent Sebastian to London on his request, but he visited occasionally. I knew Sulpicia missed him dearly – she loved him like her own son, that much was clear – and I, in my own way, missed his reassuring presence. Without him, Volterra seemed less unprotected, but I had Jane and Alec, my precious jewels.

"Sebastian has no mate," I declared. As I expected, Jane's eyes flickered up as she studied me briefly. "I've heard that much from him. He has had a few proposals, true, but he refused them all."

"But Master, if you send him back…" Jane's voice faltered and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Nonsense. Brothers, I do believe that 20 years without Sebastian is far too long," I said, glancing at Caius and Marcus.

"Very well, if you must," Caius drawled, while Marcus nodded once.

"So be it," I said, happy with the way things were going. "Demetri will travel to London and tell your Sebastian to return. I trust you are happy now, Jane."

Jane nodded, and I dismissed her. As I sat down on my throne, I marveled at how simple problems could be solved. I certainly was cut out as the spokesperson of the Volturi; if I left it up to Caius we would have constant bloodshed.

Marcus, on the other hand, has become unstable ever since the death of my sister, Didyme. Nevertheless, he would have been too great of an asset to lose if they left. Sebastian never betrayed me, and I knew where his loyalties lay.

I watched Alec approach Jane and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Excellent.

_**

* * *

Jane's POV**_

"I thought you'd be pleased," Alec said as we walked back to our rooms. "Sebastian's coming back – isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, and no," I admitted. "Look at it this way, Alec! I've spent all this time trying to forget about him, and now he's coming back? What if he has a girl with him? I could kill her!"

Alec grasped me by my shoulders and shook me. "Listen to me Jane! I admit I hated Sebastian for what he did to you, but the two of you obviously love each other after all this time! Why won't you talk to him when he comes back? You won't lose anything by doing it."

"What if I don't talk to him?" I snapped. Alec had no idea – absolutely no idea of how I felt when I heard Sebastian tell me he didn't love me anymore and how I meant nothing to him – and he certainly didn't have any clue now.

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life knowing that you've already had the man of your dreams and you let him go," Alec said solemnly. "You have the power to inflict pain on others, Jane. Don't do the same to yourself. Not when you have a chance to ease that pain."

I looked at Alec. What he was saying was true; I would be lying if I told myself that I could forget him and that I didn't love Sebastian anymore. The days we spent in the mountaintop retreat showed me how much love was inside me and that the love Sebastian and I had for each other was real.

Perhaps that was why I found it hard to accept that he didn't love me anymore – because I knew he was lying.

"If he does love me, then why did he say those things to me?" I moaned.

Alec drew me closer to him and gave me a hug. "He wanted to protect you, Jane. When he saw what happened to you in Romania, he blamed himself. I think he believed that if you didn't love him, you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place."

I placed my head on my brother's shoulder. "I just want him here, Alec. I miss him so much."

"I'm sure he misses you too," he said near my ear. "We may be Volturi members, Jane, but that doesn't mean we can't fall in love every once in a while. And what you and Sebastian have is love. Never let him go, sister."

"Never," I echoed.

Alec pulled away and studied me. "Remember what I said, Jane. Even if Sebastian comes through those doors with another girl, remember that he still loves you. He probably brought another girl for show."

"If he brings another girl," I said, my expression gleeful, "Do I have the right to torture her?"

Alec shrugged. "Maybe. It depends if Lord Aro allows you to. And knowing his fondness for you, he'll probably let you do it."

I smirked. "I do hope so."

* * *

"Sebastian Volturi, my lord," Demetri announced grandly as he entered the throne room the next day. "And his close friend, Morgan."

Alec and I were standing at the front of the throne room when Sebastian appeared. He was still the same: messy blonde hair, athletic build, and warm, mischievous eyes. He had adopted the London fashion, and he was wearing pressed gray slacks, a pearly white shirt, and shiny black shoes, while a leather jacket was thrown over his shoulder, which he held with one hand. The other hand was in his pocket.

Walking beside him was a pretty girl of about seventeen. She was wearing a flowy sundress and flats. They made an attractive pair, and I saw Felix raise his head and watch as Sebastian and the girl called Morgan approach the front.

Alec gave me a slight poke, as if to tell me "I told you so."

"Sebastian, welcome back," Lord Aro said, descending from his throne. "I see you have brought a lovely companion with you. Who is she?"

"Morgan, father," Sebastian replied, taking his hand from his pocket to nudge her forward. She looked back at him nervously, but he gave her a reassuring nod.

I hated her.

Lord Aro immediately clamped his hand on hers, and she jumped back, startled. We waited as Lord Aro absorbed the girl's thoughts, and when he was through, he smiled widely.

"You were wise to bring her here, my son," he told Sebastian, who nodded his head once in acknowledgement of Lord Aro's praise.

"Now, what to do," Lord Aro said thoughtfully as Sebastian walked to his usual position near Lord Marcus. "If only dear Eleazar were here, he'd tell us if she would be useful."

"Does she know of us, Aro?" Lord Caius inquired.

I smiled. I knew if Morgan knew of the existence of vampires, Caius would have her put to death. I would only be too happy to torture the little bitch for coming on to _my_ Sebastian.

"Yes," Lord Aro replied. "Yet she believes that Sebastian can vouch for her."

I quickly turned to look at Sebastian, who was rocking on the balls of his heels.

"Vouch for her? In what way?" Lord Caius' voice was icy.

"She has telekinesis, Caius," Sebastian replied, walking over to Morgan. She seemed more at ease when he approached her, and I had to fight to keep my anger and jealousy under control. "Although it's not as strong as mine, she can still –"

"Why do we need a second telekinetic?" Lord Caius interrupted. "Your powers are more than enough."

"Indeed. But should we risk her joining another coven? Father, if she can do these while she's human, it is possible that her ability will be enhanced when she is turned. Two heads are better than one," Sebastian argued.

Lord Aro nodded. "He speaks the truth. However, are you entirely sure, Sebastian, that she will develop the ability?"

"No. If she doesn't, then I shall execute her myself," Sebastian declared. Morgan flinched, but remained silent. "She knows that much."

"Very well," Lord Aro said. "One of the guards can do it. Santiago, Felix, take her and turn her. She's your responsibility."

Sebastian cast a grateful look at Lord Aro as the latter returned to his throne. Morgan grasped Sebastian's arm as Santiago and Felix approached, but he patted her shoulder gently.

"They won't hurt you, Morgan," Sebastian told her. "I'll visit you shortly."

Morgan let go of his arm and followed Felix and Santiago out of the throne room. Sebastian watched them leave – and then looked at me. I stared back at him, expressionless. His mouth cracked into a smile as he followed them out.

"Talk to him," Alec hissed, prodding me forward.

I looked at Lord Aro, who was smiling at me. He gave his head a little nod, which I took to mean "Go on."

_This is it,_ I thought. _No turning back, Jane._


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Yours

**I'm Yours**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

Morgan's screams echoed throughout the castle. The venom was doing its work, and I knew it would be a few days before I could leave her room. Felix and Santiago were in the room with me, and they watched as Morgan's body arched and flopped around. We had fitted her in shackles so that we wouldn't have to pin her down, and while she screamed, we waited.

Hours later, silence. Felix and Santiago then began asking me who she was, where I found her, and why I brought her here.

I met Morgan when she was being stalked by two vampires near Whitechapel. I didn't plan on saving her, but when she accidentally used her ability to throw the vampires away from her, I knew she couldn't leave my sight. First, she already knew about the existence of vampires, and second, she had the same ability as mine.

I made myself known to her, and it didn't take much for her to come with me. I suspect she was attracted to me in a way, and I was surprised at the ease she accepted the existence of vampires.

When we first arrived in my home, she gave a little gasp of admiration at the luxury of the estate. I had thrown a few parties there and all the women of high society had voiced their desire to be my female escort. I, however, continued throwing parties without a woman by my side, and it caused a few tongues to wag.

They believed that I was married, but had escaped to London when my young wife became too much for me to handle. Others believed that I was already choosing the lucky woman who would share my bed – and who would get to spend my obviously vast fortune.

Morgan had turned to me then, saying that she had heard of me when she first arrived, but she never dreamed she would get to live with me. That same night, I explained to her who I was, and that she could never see her family again.

She took it rather well, and we settled into a more quiet routine. I never threw any more parties after she came to live with me, nor did I accept any invitations. I spent most of my days sketching and doing some research.

Morgan became used to my nightly habits, and she learned to sleep even if I wasn't in the house. I found her resemblance to Jane quite distracting, however.

"When are you going to turn me, Sebastian?" she had asked me one evening after I arrived from feeding. It was quite late, and I was surprised to see her awake. She had leaned toward me affectionately, but I had withdrawn.

"I cannot. Not until my father tells me to return," I told her.

She had pouted then; she knew of Aro, as well as my position in the coven. I knew she wanted me to do the deed, but I didn't want to make any decisions without informing my father first. A few nights after that, she began asking me if vampires were allowed to marry.

I tried avoiding the subject, but she was persistent.

"Wouldn't vampires feel lonely if they didn't have someone by their side?" she inquired.

"I suppose," I said absent-mindedly.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" she suddenly asked, her eyes bright. "If I become a vampire, do you think your father would allow me to be with you?"

"Perhaps. My father can be unpredictable." I didn't want to bring Jane up, but again Morgan was too curious.

"Do you have someone waiting for you in Volterra?" she asked.

"I loved someone, yes," I replied honestly.

"And she's still there?" I heard the disappointment in her voice.

I nodded. "She's one of my father's prized guards."

The conversation ended there; Morgan seemed to have gotten the answer that she wanted. I was taken. Although Morgan was extremely pretty, I only felt friendship for her. She seemed to be enthralled by my looks, and somehow, I knew the fact that my father was a powerful vampire lured her in even more.

When I received word from Demetri, I told Morgan about it. At first Demetri thought she was my new mate. She blushed and giggled girlishly then, and looked at me hopefully.

"No," I told Demetri. "She's my close friend, Demetri."

Preparations were made, and Morgan was ecstatic to be travelling in such luxury. I learned that she was unwanted by her family; they had come from the United States to start a new life in London. Unfortunately her father died, and her mother blamed her for it. Morgan had run away from home the night I met her, and she told me she considered me her only companion.

The trip to Volterra was slow but very comfortable, and Morgan enjoyed every minute of it. She was over the moon when Demetri presented her with new clothes, and she eagerly modeled them for us.

Whenever Demetri and I had to feed, she always went out of our way. She was quite amusing, really, but still, she was no Jane.

Her joy soon gave way to nervousness when Demetri told us we were to arrive after an important meeting, but I had assured her everything would be fine.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I told her just before we went in.

She tried to appear confident as we walked into the throne room, and when I saw Jane, well, my mind pretty much blanked. I almost missed Caius' question, but I was able to recover quickly. Morgan didn't seem to notice Jane or Alec; she was fixated on my father.

I had to approach her just so she could relax, and when I did she seemed more at ease. The thought made me uneasy.

Now, I was by her bedside, silently watching over her. Felix and Santiago left the room every now and then, but I stayed by her side. I knew she'd be frightened when she woke up, and I wanted her to see me first before anyone else. I hoped that would calm her down, instead of her raging at Felix or Santiago.

On the third day after Morgan's transformation, Felix and Santiago came in, looking rather flustered.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up from my sketch pad.

"Jane," they said in unison. "She's been asking you how you've been."

I softened. "I'm fine. She needn't worry about me."

"Oh come on," Felix chided while pulling up a chair. "You still love her, don't you, Seb?"

"Admit it," Santiago urged.

I sighed. "Why is this important all of a sudden?"

"SAY IT!" Felix yelled, punching the wall at the same time.

"Of course I love her," I conceded. There was no point in hiding it; everyone appeared to have read my expression when I saw her again for the first time in years. "I always have."

"Then why did you break up with her?" Felix demanded.

"For her safety. You know what happened in Romania," I reminded him. "If she hadn't become distracted and concerned for my own safety, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt by that werewolf. I can't have that happening again, Felix. I'd rather see her from afar than have to face the fact that I'd never get to see her again."

Felix whooped, as if the news pleased him. Santiago bobbed his head as he grinned at me. "So why did you bring _her_?"

"I think it's because I saw some of myself in her. She was a bit of a drifter, plus she has the same ability. I think I can understand what she's going through." I smoothed the blanket that was covering her.

Her hand twitched slightly under the blanket, but I knew it was just a reflex. I placed my hand on the lump where her hand was and sighed.

"How long?" I asked her. She already had the smooth, hard skin that we had, but she was still breathing. Her heartbeat was speeding up, but so far she hadn't received that last jolt of life that would introduce her to her new life as an immortal.

On cue, Morgan reared on her legs, and we all heard her final heartbeat. She lay back on the bed with a dull thud, and then became still.

"Morgan?" I said, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Morgan, it's me. Sebastian."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of my name, and her eyes rested on mine. Felix and Santiago were nearby, ready to restrain her at a moment's notice. I removed the shackles that bound her, although I knew she could break them off with that newborn strength of hers.

She stared at me for a few minutes. I knew she was taking in the power of her new senses, and that she was finally seeing me in a whole new light.

An uncomfortable thought, but it was still true.

She sat up effortlessly, and her eyes widened. I sat down on the bed beside her, and she leaned forward, running one hand down the side of my face.

"Sebastian." Without a word she slid her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Ow," I said; her grip was really strong. "Careful, Morgan. You're stronger than I am now."

She pulled back. "Sorry." Morgan frowned a little, and then said "Ah."

"Your voice sounds different, doesn't it?" I stated.

"I sound like an opera singer," she said, her features lighting up as she smiled.

Felix laughed. "You sure do."

Morgan turned and gave him a warm smile. Felix flashed one of his own, and I chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Santiago asked warily.

"My throat itches," she complained, scratching her neck a little.

The three of us exchanged knowing smiles.

"Get dressed," I told her. "You'll find new clothes in your closet, and I'll be waiting for you outside."

Morgan nodded and immediately launched herself at the closet. As Santiago, Felix, and I left the room, we heard her delighted squeals. Heidi probably went all out and brought in the latest Italian designs.

"I sure hope she has that ability you told Lord Aro about," Felix muttered as he leaned against the wall. "Otherwise I'll have to destroy her."

Santiago murmured his agreement. "Unless she'll prove her worth, she won't last very long."

"I know," I replied, staring at the floor. "But at least we gave her a chance."

Felix looked upset; he seemed to have warmed up to Morgan pretty quick.

The door to Morgan's room swung open, and she struck a comic pose. She was wearing a tight black dress, black pumps, and a teardrop pearl necklace. Felix grinned approvingly, while Santiago watched her carefully.

"Shall we?" she asked me coyly, taking my arm.

I looked over at Felix, who was still looking at Morgan.

"Why don't you go with Felix?" I suggested, trying to pry her hand from my arm. She didn't budge.

"I wanted to walk with you," she said pointedly. "Please?"

I sighed. "Very well."

As we headed to the throne room the other Volturi members looked at me and Morgan. They were probably thinking that I had replaced Jane with someone who was (technically) my own age.

Morgan seemed pleased with the attention she was getting, and she clung to me even tighter. The throne room doors swung open at my command, and Morgan and I stepped in.

"Sebastian," my father called. "Is that our dear Morgan? Such a lovely young lady."

Morgan smiled at my father's words, and she seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting very much. When we reached the foot of the platform, I told her to let go of my arm. She didn't.

My father laughed, and I shifted my weight uncomfortably. I was fully aware that Jane was looking at me, and I knew she was displeased.

"Young Morgan, if you would kindly remove your grasp on my son, I would be very grateful," my father said.

Morgan did so, but rather reluctantly. I assumed my usual place, and watched as my father told her to display her ability.

She looked at me uncertainly, but when I nodded to her encouragingly, she turned around.

Suddenly, Jane was lifted high in the air, her eyes wide with shock and anger.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "Now!"

My father gave a low chuckle, and he told Morgan to do so. I secretly used my power on Jane, so that when Morgan withdrew hers, Jane was still floating in mid-air.

"Morgan, put her down now!" Alec said, rushing to Morgan's side and holding her arm tightly.

"Peace, Alec," I said. "I'm holding her." I gently put Jane back down on the ground and gave my father a knowing smile.

"Well? Has she proven her worth?" I asked him as Alec resumed his place beside his sister.

"Not quite. Why did she choose Jane, of all people?" My father reached over and touched Morgan on the back of her neck. "I see. She wanted to know the girl you were talking about when the two of you were in London. _Very_ interesting."

Morgan looked ashamed, and my father told her to stand beside the other guards.

"Your decision, Aro?" Caius inquired.

My father sat down and placed his fingers together, tapping them in time to a silent rhythm. He studied Morgan, who was desperately trying to catch my eye.

"Caius, you have always wanted a guard of your own, have you not?" he said suddenly after a few terse minutes. "I believe Morgan can do the job."

"Her?" Caius said acidly. "She can levitate people, nothing more."

"She has telekinesis. Sebastian had the same ability; although I do believe we've had the stronger end of the stick all these centuries. Dear Morgan seems to have inherited part of his power," my father said, without taking his eyes off Morgan. "She may not have the same magnitude as Sebastian, but still. You know the usefulness of a telekinetic, don't you, brother?"

Caius gave an exasperated sigh but nodded. "Very well," he said carelessly.

And so it was decided. Morgan was to be Caius' personal guard, just like Renata was my father's personal guard. The other vampires were dismissed soon after, but my father held me back to discuss a few private matters.

Morgan was accompanied by Felix to the dungeon, where Heidi kept humans for "emergencies". She looked back at me wistfully, but Felix quickly ushered her out.

I left the throne room a few hours later. Before I went up the staircase that led to my room, I heard her voice.

"So it was all because you wanted to protect me."

Jane.

She was sitting on one of the stone benches, her eyes looking at mine.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"You said it yourself. When you were in _her_ room with Felix and Santiago," she replied, placing a lot of emphasis on the word "her". "Why didn't you tell me? If that was what you wanted, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. I was afraid that time, Jane. I still am. I – I didn't want to see you like that," I admitted. "I still blame myself."

"Don't," she stressed, standing up and walking towards me. "Whatever happens to me will not be your fault. Sebastian, I just want you to know that whatever happened between us years ago was nothing. I still love you."

I softened. "And I you. Jane, you don't know how –"

Jane silenced me by pulling me into her arms and kissing me fervently. Her body was pliant to my touch, and we were lost in each others' embrace. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice the small crowd that had formed.

Felix, my father, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Marcus, Alec, a few members of the guard, and Morgan – who looked sorely upset – watched as Jane and I found each other again after many years.

I knew then that I was meant to be with her. As we kissed, I made a silent vow.

_Our love would never be shaken, Jane. Never again. Not by any force on Earth, and not even by my own father._


	13. Chapter 13: The Werewolves

**The Werewolves**

_**Jane's POV**_

"No."

"Come on, Sebastian, tell me!"

"Why should I? It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Please?"

"Morgan, you do realize that it's undignified to do the spider crawl on the wall?"

Morgan Thurston. Sebastian's newest friend who seems determined to steal him away from me. At least that's what I like to believe. If Sebastian and I hadn't gotten back together months ago, I knew she would have made her moves on him.

Not that I'd take that lying down. He was _mine_.

I turned the corner and saw them on the terrace. Sebastian was trying to paint, while the little fool was doing her best to distract him by climbing up the wall. She didn't seem to care that her dress was revealing her lower thighs.

"Sebastian," I said, and he looked up from his canvas. His face immediately lit up, and he walked towards me. He seemed to have forgotten all about Morgan, who had jumped down from the wall and was tidying herself up.

"You okay?" he asked me, tilting my chin up. My eyes fell on Morgan again, who was already standing behind Sebastian.

Stupid newborn reflexes.

He followed my gaze and when he saw who I was looking at, he smiled. "Morgan, I never had the chance to properly introduce you to Jane. Jane, this is Morgan. Morgan, meet Jane, the girl I was telling you about."

"It's an honor to meet you," Morgan said quickly, extending her arm to shake my hand.

"I'm sure it is," I said, my tone making it clear I wasn't pleased with her; I ignored her outstretched arm. "I'm surprised Lord Caius allows you some free time. Being a personal guard can be quite taxing."

"Well, he was visiting Lady Athenodora, so he allowed me to visit Sebastian," she said, dropping her arm to her side and looking down.

Sebastian sighed and put his arm around me. "Go on, Morgan. Caius may be in the throne room already. You know how he's like."

Morgan gave Sebastian a small smile before leaving. Sebastian focused his attention me. "So, you don't like her, huh?"

"How can I even like her? She's trying too hard to get your attention!" I blurted out defensively.

"You know I don't look at anyone else. She's my friend, nothing more," he assured me.

"Of course you wouldn't know the way she looks at you. She knows you're mine, but she still hangs around you." I didn't know why I was losing control like this, but Morgan made my blood boil.

"Don't be jealous, Jane," Sebastian said, leading me towards the terrace. "What ever happened to you trusting me?"

"I trust you. It's her I don't trust." I sat down on the bench and saw what he was painting. It was a picture of me back in the mountaintop retreat. I was lying on the grass in his old shirt, my hair like a blonde fountain flowing free across the grass. My leg was bent a little, while my arm was outstretched like I was reaching for him, and I was smiling.

"You remembered," I said. I reached out to touch the painting, but he tapped my hand back.

"I haven't finished yet," he said with a wink, sitting on the stool in front of the easel. His paintbrush glided smoothly over the canvas as he applied paint here and there, giving the painting more color and body.

Finally the twirled around on his stool and held the painting out. "Well? What do you think?"

"I love it," I said, and I meant it. "Of course this means you have to hang it in your room."

He laughed. "I have dozens of them. I'd much rather have the real thing."

"That's true," I agreed. He got up off the stool and sat down beside me; I leaned against him and placed my head on his shoulder. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked. I could feel his breath on my hair, while his arm wrapped around my waist.

"The werewolves plan to attack us. I heard Lord Caius raging about it earlier." I understood why Lord Caius hated the werewolves; they were uncontrollable barbarians, the whole lot of them. Plus they stank to high heaven. Sebastian may be uncontrollable at times, but he wasn't a barbarian.

He swore. "They're getting bolder. I wouldn't be surprised if my father requests our presence soon."

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Not yet. I want to spend some time with you."

"Me too." He looked at me and laughed.

Ever since Sebastian and I reconciled, we've spent a few nights together. We both knew the entire castle knew about it; Felix had even described our love-making as "intense, thrilling, and breath-taking." Well, we've been hearing the other mates do the same, and we never said anything about it.

Alec seemed a little scandalized when he heard me and Sebastian at it for the first time, but he soon got used to it. Over the years he seemed to have succumbed to Felix's practice of getting some time off with human women, but it was just as well. He _was_ a man, and like Sebastian, he had his needs.

I just wished he'd find someone worthy. And obviously, Morgan Thurston did not fit into that category.

* * *

_**Sebastian's POV**_

"We have to strike them hard. Strike them hard and fast!" Caius pounded his fist on the armrest of his throne.

All the upper level guards were in the throne room, listening to the discussion among the three Volturi leaders. I was leaning against the wall, looking as bored as Marcus. Jane and Alec were standing near my father, who was listening to the different suggestions of the guards. Morgan wasn't with us; she was considered a minor guard (even though she was Caius' personal guard), so she was probably in her room.

"There's a field not far from here where we can take them down without any humans seeing us," Demetri volunteered.

"Humans aren't the focal point of this discussion. If they should stray into the battle, they are more than acceptable losses," Caius said coldly. "The werewolves plan on attacking in vast numbers. We have to take them out swiftly!"

"Demetri's concerns are well in place, brother. We may have war on our hands, but we must not forget to keep our existence a secret. If we can lead the werewolves from the castle, then they might just escape the attention of the humans," my father decided.

"They plan to attack the castle! I don't think we can just send a messenger to tell them that they should meet us in this meadow! They are and always will be savages," Caius seethed. The memory of his defeat at the hands of a werewolf still played out vividly in his mind, and he wanted nothing else but to remove all traces of the werewolf race.

"Peace, brother," my father said calmly. "We shall defend ourselves the way we see fit. Sebastian, Jane, and Alec will be in the front, as always."

"Father," I said suddenly. "If I may offer my own insights."

My father nodded his head. "By all means, Sebastian."

I thanked him and walked towards the center. "The werewolves, despite being savage beasts, have a hierarchy of their own. They all follow the orders of a certain pack leader: the Alpha male. Without him, they are lost. If we find the pack's Alpha male, they'll scatter."

"How do you know all this?" Caius asked, standing up. His mood had changed; he was obviously pleased with the information I just gave.

"I did some research while in London," I replied. "If Jane is able to find the Alpha and torture him, we may very well have victory in our grasp."

"How can we even distinguish the Alpha from the others?" my father asked.

"He's the most conspicuous. The largest, furriest, and ugliest werewolf of them all." I smirked. "You can usually find him at the very back, barking out orders."

My father clapped his hands. "It is decided. My son, Jane, and Alec will be at the very front. They know what to do. The others will serve as their back-up. I shall post guards at the back as well. Sulpicia and Athenodora will not go unprotected."

And so it was decided. Jane would hunt down the Alpha from the front, while Alec would disable as many werewolves as he could. I, on the other hand, was to annihilate those that attempted to break through.

Felix would help protect my mother and Athenodora, while Demetri would be among the ranks of vampires who would be behind me, Jane, and Alec.

Now all we had to do was to wait.

* * *

_**Jane's POV**_

"There!" Sebastian shouted, pointing to a huge, bulky werewolf near the side. It had reared up on its hind legs and gave a loud howl as the werewolves charged.

The furry mass of bodies suddenly stopped. Alec had cut off their senses and was watching the spectacle with a bored look on his face. He reminded me of Lord Marcus. I looked away and scanned the ranks of the werewolves for the Alpha.

Our plans were thwarted. Instead of attacking the front, the werewolf pack attacked at the back. If Lord Aro hadn't posted sentries there, we would have been overrun from behind. But we were now in the fray; Alec successfully struck down nearly the entire pack, while Sebastian had effortlessly killed the rest.

Now, I focused the entire magnitude of my ability on the Alpha. It fell to the ground and began twitching violently, its howls growing louder every passing second. Lord Caius looked over my shoulder and smiled sinisterly.

"Kill it," he said, and Sebastian complied. The werewolf exploded in a large mass of bloody pulp. The remaining werewolves seemed dumb-founded (considering Alec had them under his control), and they, unlike their leader, were unable to defend themselves as the rest of the Volturi guard ripped them to pieces.

We had won.

Sebastian had a satisfied smile on his face, and I reached for his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Victory," Lord Caius said softly, and he swept away.

"Finally," Sebastian whispered. "The bastard is dead."

"What?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him. Alec approached the two of us and listened in.

"That was the leader of the pack who attacked you," Sebastian replied. "I looked for him in London, but I failed. Now he is dead. You're safe, Jane."

"As long as I'm with you and Alec, I _am _safe," I corrected him. I exchanged a meaningful look with Alec, who gave his trademark smirk and left us alone. "I love you, Sebastian."

"I know." He gave me a warm smile and I knew that the following centuries would be nothing but pure bliss. His kiss confirmed that theory.

* * *

_**Morgan's POV**_

_He will never be yours,_ a voice in my head said. _He belongs with Jane._

I had loved Sebastian the moment I saw him in London, and I hoped that he felt the same for me. I knew he had loved someone before, but that did not stop me from hoping he would fall in love with me.

When I saw Jane for the first time as a vampire, I envied her. Not only was she the prized possession of Aro, but she was also the girl Sebastian loved.

She looked younger than me, and yet she was able to capture Sebastian's affections so easily. He didn't speak of her much when we were together in London, but somehow I knew his love for her was deep.

I felt abandoned and alone, and I turned away from that loving scene. I knew I had my hopes too high, but I couldn't help it.

Sebastian was extremely handsome – any girl who saw him would certainly want him. And yet his heart belonged to a sadistic and evil little girl who looked so fragile.

_Let him go. He will never be yours, no matter how hard you try._

_I love you, Sebastian, but I have to let you go._

I thought being a vampire was to leave behind human emotions, but I realized it was false. The pain sliced through my body and I thought I would cry, but then I remembered that vampires didn't have any tear ducts.

I wasn't watching where I was going; I ended up bumping into someone stocky and very sturdy.

Felix.

"Hey, what's up, Morgan?" he greeted loudly, giving me his goofy grin.

"The sky," I replied automatically.

He chuckled. "Hey, you're not upset, are you?"

Upset doesn't even begin to cover it.

Out loud I said: "No, not at all."

"Really? Then how come you were staring at the two lovebirds over there?" He knew.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how someone would know if they're really in love with someone else or if they're just lusting after them," I babbled. "I mean, Sebastian and Jane seemed to know immediately, but others aren't like them."

Felix chuckled. "Sebastian and Jane are one of those rare cases. I mean, he loved her since she was human, and he was lucky she felt the same way about him."

"He knew her when she was human?" I was surprised. I thought they only met when Jane was turned into a vampire.

"Sebastian was the one who learned that Jane and her twin brother were sentenced to be burned," Felix revealed as we walked down the hallway. "He immediately called Demetri and yours truly to rescue them. I barely got Jane out of the fire."

"Did she know it was him?"

"Of course. He told her everything when they became mates. I mean it's a really big thing to keep from someone's partner." Felix looked at me. "Cheer up, Morgan. Remember you're in the company of friends."

I smiled at him. "That's true. And I don't have to see my family ever again."

Felix thumped me on the back, and then asked me something I never thought he'd say.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Oh my.


	14. Chapter 14: Thwarted Plans

**Thwarted Plans**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I snapped the lid of the leather box closed. I repeated the line over and over in my head, until it finally sounded normal.

God, I was nervous.

After everything that happened, this was it. The big question. Now all I had to do was find her, go down on one knee, and hope that I say it right.

It sounded so easy to do, but I knew it was going to be tough. The sun was about to set, and now was the perfect time.

I knew exactly where she was: the throne room. The cacophony of screams knew she was up to one of her delightful torturing schemes, and I smiled. Alec was probably with her, and since she was basically the only one who didn't know that I was going to propose, I was sure that my father would let her go early.

He did.

Jane was leaving the throne room when I arrived, and I immediately took her by the hand and led her to the courtyard. Anna, the newest secretary of Volterra, looked at us curiously as we walked past her desk. I didn't acknowledge her greeting; I was too excited and nervous.

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Jane asked when we reached the courtyard. The lightbulbs were already lit, casting a faint glow on our faces. Jane looked back at the castle as if she had something to do.

"Jane, I know this is a bit sudden, but…" My voice trailed off as I took the leather box from my pocket and went down on one knee. As I flipped the lid of the box open, Jane's eyes widened. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at what was inside the box: a silver engagement ring with a diamond set in the center. Below it was a cluster of tiny sapphires and one ruby.

"Yes," she whispered, looking at me.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes, Sebastian!" she cried, throwing her arms around me and laughing. "I will!"

We spun in a circle, still laughing, and then we fell to the ground. I faced her and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her ring finger. The sapphires and rubies stood out against her pale skin, and she studied it carefully under the light.

"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"So are you," I said, kissing her. She tickled me by wiggling her fingers on my waist, and I laughed and pulled away from her. Jane reached for me but I caught her hand and kissed it.

"Sebastian!" she said, but she was smiling. She tried to pry her hand from my grasp but I held tight; she tried tickling me again but I rolled away from her. We wrestled on the grass for a bit, laughing at our silliness.

Finally, Jane pinned me to the ground by holding both my arms down. She was on my stomach, and she bounced a little when I laughed, which made us laugh even more. Our euphoria was cut short when my father arrived.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, looking at us. Jane immediately got to her feet and brushed the grass off her clothes. The engagement ring caught the light, and my father saw it. "He proposed?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, Master. I accepted."

My father smiled. "Wonderful! I am happy for the both of you. Sebastian, you have certainly made a worthy choice."

I placed an arm around Jane's shoulders. "I know, Father. I knew it the moment I saw her."

He was practically beaming, but in an instant he became serious. I knew at once that something was up.

"Alas, I have a mission for dear Jane," he lamented.

"What? For how long?" I demanded. "Father, is it that urgent?"

"I believe so," he replied, shooting me a warning glance. "The treaty with the Scottish covens needs to be reinforced. They may be quite isolated, but that doesn't give them the freedom to do whatever they please."

I knew I couldn't argue with my father, but sending Jane to Scotland so soon…

"Father, is there no other way?" I asked as gently as I could.

"No. Jane is the only one I trust with this mission. Felix will accompany her," my father told me. His tone was firm, and I knew there was no way out of it.

Jane took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

My father smiled at the gesture. "She'll be back in no time. I trust her efficiency."

"Thank you, Master," Jane said as my father left. She turned and placed her hand on my chest. "Trust me Sebastian, I'll be back before you know it."

I sighed and hugged her. "It's too soon. But if you must go, then I'll wait for you. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night. Why?"

I grinned mischievously. "Well, why don't you and I practice for our wedding night?"

Jane's eyes widened as I carried her and whisked her off to the direction of my room, where we spent the rest of the night making unbridled, passionate love.

* * *

"Sebastian," Jane groaned as she tried to push me off of her. We were tangled beneath the sheets, lying on what remained from my tenth bed.

"What?" I replied, holding her closer to me. "Don't go yet."

Jane gave in; she relaxed her body against mine and traced lines down my arm. We just lay there, our limbs intertwined.

"Get me something from Scotland," I told her. "A kilt, or perhaps a set of bagpipes."

"Or I'll just take you with me and you can buy those things for yourself," she teased, turning around and hugging me. She placed her left leg over my waist and rested her head on my arm. "I hope it won't take long."

"Just torture them until they agree," I murmured, burying my face in her hair. She laughed.

"If only it were that simple, I would have done it to every peace treaty I've been to," she said. "Unfortunately Lord Aro insists that I keep a civil attitude."

"Huh. It doesn't surprise me anymore. I'm just glad he allowed me to marry you." I took a lock of her hair and used it to "brush" her nose.

Jane suddenly looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for her to leave. "Oh no."

She jolted straight up in bed, but I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No," I said in a childish voice. "Stay with me."

"I – have – to!" she said, freeing herself from my grasp. She immediately hopped to her clothes trunk (since I usually ended up ripping her clothes when we made love, I had a clothes trunk installed in my room to prevent her streaking down the hallways naked) and pulled out a black dress, stockings, and a pair of shoes. "I'll be late!"

"You? Never," I said as I pulled the bed sheet off me and walked towards her. The light glistened against my naked torso, and I stopped and looked at the wooden mess that was once a rather grand four poster bed.

She glanced at my body before tying her hair into place. I held her from behind and trailed kisses on her neck. "I'm missing you already," I whispered.

Before she could turn around, I rushed to my closet and began changing. She waited for me to finish, and we headed outside together. I kissed her once before going down the stairs, and again when we walked down the hallway.

Finally, after a quick series of kisses, we were in the throne room. Felix was standing beside Alec, whom he gave a little nudge. Alec made a face at Felix before going over to greet his sister. I gave her waist a gentle squeeze before standing at my usual place.

My father gave Jane and Felix a few more instructions. Before Jane turned to leave, my father asked her for her engagement ring. He didn't want the other vampires to know that she was engaged to me, and he promised to give it back to her once she returned.

Jane followed him without question, and looked at me before she and Felix walked out of the throne room. I watched her leave, and I knew that our wedding would have to wait. After receiving a slight nod from my father, I followed her outside.

* * *

_**Morgan's POV**_

I looked out my window and saw Sebastian give Jane a long kiss. I still loved Sebastian a little, but there was someone else who was entering my life.

Felix.

Ever since he asked me out on a date, which composed of a ballet performance, I knew he liked me. And in a way, I liked him back. Felix was funny, outgoing, charming – basically a male version of me. I guess that's why we got along so well.

Now he and Jane were off to Scotland, and it would be a few days at least before Sebastian and I saw either of them. Felix looked up in the direction of my window, saw me standing there, and gave me a hearty wave.

Sebastian and Jane looked up as well. When they saw who Felix was waving at, they had different reactions. Jane frowned and stalked off, while Sebastian grinned and punched Felix on the shoulder. Felix gave him a huge wink before following Jane.

"I love you," Sebastian called after Jane, before he went inside and out of my sight.

_That's right, Morgan. Out of your sight and out of your mind._

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of "The Heir of Blood". If you've made it up to this chapter, thank you for taking the time to read it. :)**

**Feel free to leave a review or comment below. :D**

**I'm working on the second "book", which will feature a flashback to Carlisle's visit to the Volturi (you may have noticed a gap in chapters six to eight) and of course, Sebastian and Jane's wedding. I'll be working on the character profiles of Sebastian and Morgan so that you'll know them better, so keep your eyes peeled for it. ;)**

**In case you've been having a tough time picturing Sebastian and Morgan, I used Alex Pettyfer and AnnaSophia Robb as their portrayers. :)**

**Fan Fiction Trailer YouTube: search "The Heir of Blood Fan Trailer"; username: fanficfan007**


End file.
